The Myth Of Townsend Castle
by Writingaddict1
Summary: When the Doctor and Clara find themselves in Nashville by mistake, what they had hoped to be a short, relaxing trip soon turns into a race against time to save the town and discover the Mystery of Townsend Castle. But what is lurking behind those Decrepit walls? And Why is it so interested in the Doctor? Hurt/Comfort/Angst
1. Chapter 1

Hi Writers, I am a new member and i have decided to write a Doctor Who fanfiction since i love Doctor who. I am open to all comments, including Critiscm, so please PM me since I thive off of them. Here is the Prologue. I know it's short but don't worry. The chapters will be a really long. Enjoy!

Prologue

Nothing could be heard in the desolate town of Nashville. Everything was still. Silent. The clouds hung low in the dark night sky, and what little moonlight there was seemed to reflect of the roads and buildings, giving them an eerie glow. There were rows of small houses built side by side, parallel to each other, along the many empty roads, with drawn shutters and closed doors. Dimly lit street lamps lined the pavement, illuminating the road below. Trees seemed to sway to one side in the bitter, chilly wind. Many miles down to the left, there was a decrepit old castle on a hilltop. The grass around the castle, to the human eye, seemed to wither and die and the castle itself wasn't much better. The black stonework structure was falling apart; in one corner a tower had completely crumpled, leaving nothing but a jagged stump in it's place. There were no windows, just holes in the brickwork where, presumably, there may have been shutters back when the castle was still used. There were deep, long cracks along the majority of the building that was still intact, as though it would break away at the slightest touch and come crashing down at your feet. No one had been there in years, but maybe that was because of the stories and myths. The stories that claimed the castle was haunted, and that those who ever dared enter never came back out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

The once quiet night was suddenly disturbed by a whirring and buzzing sound, and yet there was nothing in sight. Leaves suddenly started to blow around frantically in the wind, creating a tornado of vibrant colours. As the whirring grew louder with each passing second, one could see the outline of the TARDIS materializing from thin air, the riders inside keen for another adventure. The light on top of the TARDIS continually glowed on and off until the TARDIS doors swung open to reveal none other than the Doctor, his long brown coat something akin to that one would have worn in 19hth Century London, and Clara Oswald, her brown hair hanging loosely over her shoulders. She wore a baby pink shirt with blue denim jeans, casual wear as she called it.

"So, Where are we then?" Asked Clara enthusiastically, keen for the answer. Even though she had been travelling with the doctor for a while now, she still found it amazing how he could turn up anywhere in the universe, at any time.

"It was supposed to be Washington D.C." Replied the Doctor, locking the TARDIS doors and putting the key away in his pocket.

"Washington D.C, Doctor? Really? I may have never been to Washington D.C but I am pretty sure that this is not it?" In fact, Clara knew for a fact that this was not Washington D.C. For one, the dimly street lights were not like the new and much brighter ones at Washington. These ones worked as though they were hundreds of years old, and judging by the look of some of them, that might be true. Another thing that made her sure she was not where she was supposed to be was the houses that she could just make out that were built side by side along the roadside. They were made out of brick like any other house, but they had no windows, just wooden shutters like they used to have years ago. She was going to continue analysing her surroundings until the Doctor spun round, pointing his finger upwards at thin air, his long brown coat twirling behind him, making Clara smirk.

"Ah, yes, well, I may have accidentally flew the TARDIS to the wrong place." He looked sheepish, the type of sheepish that made Clara feel that maybe it wasn't as much of an accident as he was making out. The thoughts were soon drawn from her mind, however, when the Doctor spoke.

"I don't see what's so funny. Just be thankful I haven't landed us in 18th Century France. Trust me, that is one place you never want to go." His hands were moving in wild gestures, like they always did when he was frustrated or was giving an explanation.

" It's just your coat, I mean, why do you wear that thing?" She gave him a question look with her eyes alone, but it didn't deter the Doctor.

"It's cool! I'll have you know that this was considered highly fashionable in 18th Century Britain!" He said, obviously trying to show off his superior knowledge of the Universe that came second to none.

"Speaking of 18th Century Britain, where exactly are we?"

It was a second before the Doctor replied, and when he did the answer was one Clara was not expecting.

"I don't know." That was it. No "But I'm sure we'll find out." or " I prefer it this way, much more fun." at the end. Never before had h simply replied with those three words. It scared Clara, although she would be loath to admit it.

"How can you not know? You're the one flying the TARDIS, after all!" Protested Clara frustrated, not able to believe that the Doctor did not know where they were. He always knew.

The Doctor did not answer for a while, as though weighing up his options, and when he did it was only a short reply. "I don't know. I guess the TARDIS had plans of it's own." His cheery mood earlier seemed to have completely dissolved into thin air.

"Well, there's no point in just standing around here and inquiring about the TARDIS is there? She has here own mind. Probably thought this was better than Washington D.C." The Doctor tried hard to put on a cheery, happy smile but Clara, being just as observant as ever, saw right through his façade. If she had learnt one thing travelling with the Doctor, it was not to doubt him.

The Doctor started swaggering off, his ling brown coat billowing behind him in the slight breeze, before calling back to Clara.

"Are you coming? Or are you bonding with the TARDIS? I don't mind either way, you two need to learn to get along." The Doctor knew that Clara was growing suspicious, he could see it in her face, and he needed to take her mind elsewhere. It worked, like he knew it would.

Clara walked forward, practically jogging, and extended her arm to slap the Doctor right in the face. However, the Doctor anticipated her move and ducked, only seeming to make Clara more annoyed.

"What do you mean _bonding?_ I know you two have a sort of thing going on but, really it's a big blue box!"

The Doctor spun round and before Clara knew exactly what had happened, the Doctor was there, right in front of her, finger inches away from her nose, with a serious, yet at the same time, humorous look in his eyes.

"Don't Insult the TARDIS. She'll hate you for it. If it wasn't for her the human race would be dead a million times over." Once he had finished giving Clara what she thought was a slight over exaggeration, he turned around and resumed his swaggering walk.

"Where are we going?"

"To find People, of course!" After a while they reached a long, straight road with numerous houses on either side. The houses themselves looked deserted, in fact, if not for the cars parked in the road and the well kept lawns, Clara would have said it _was _deserted.

She noticed that there were no lights in any of the houses. Not one. The street was submerged in complete darkness, except for the dim, yellow light given off by the ill working street lamps.

"This place is like a ghost town." Clara pointed out, unable to keep from voicing her thoughts.

"Correction, It _looks_ like a ghost town."

Clara was confused. "There's a difference?" She asked.

The Doctor was about to answer but was cut off by a loud crashing sound coming from an alley to their right. Pulling Clara behind him, The Doctor started to inch forward, closer and closer, until he was stood in front of a line of full up dustbins. He peered round the other side and Clara, still behind the Doctor, noticed a small, thin figure crouched behind the bin, submerged In shadow.

When they got closer they saw that it was none other than a boy, no more than maybe eleven, and when he saw them his eyes went wide in fear and he jumped back, hitting the wall painfully.

"Don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! You can't take me, please!" The boy was saying, although in his frightened state it was closer to muttering, but just by looking at him one could see just how scared he actually was.

Clara edged closer, sensing no danger, and held her hand up in a surrendering gesture, to show she meant no harm.

"It's ok, we're not going to hurt you. I promise" Clara knelt down in front of the boy, oblivious to The Doctor's curious glances.

When she reached out to touch the young boy, he flinched away at her touch.

"I promise I am not going to hurt you, okay?" Her soothing, calming tone, along with her unlimited patience and simple gestures, were eventually enough to calm the boy down.

"See. I told you we wouldn't hurt you. I'm Clara."

"N... Nathan..." It was nothing more than a stutter but it was there.

"What did you mean when you said we couldn't take you?" The voice of the Doctor drifted over Clara's shoulder. Clara retreated from her kneeling position on the ground till she was stood next to The Doctor.

"This." She pointed her head towards him, "is The Doctor. He won't hurt you either."

The boy still seemed scared but he was a bit more reassured by Clara's presence.

"They come for u...us. I...In the night..." The boy trailed off, to scared to continue. A single sob escaped him, but he carried on. "People go m...m...missing, never to be seen again. People say T_hey _take them." He finished.

" Do you know who they are?" Asked Clara.

"No." The boy sounded much more confident now, less scared. " Only that they come in the night. We hear things, screaming, yelling, scuffles, but when we look there's nothing there. No one. It's why everyone hides at night, keeping their houses dark and doors closed. Sometimes it's as though there's..." He paused. "A presence, watching us, waiting to come out in the dark and take us."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

_**Here we go guys. Another Chapter. I soooooo cannot wait till the finale of Doctor who tonight, i am counting down the minutes. Anywaythe next chapter. Please, please review and enjoy! **_

Despite his adamant protests to Nathan, who was by now feeling much less afraid and much more confident, The Doctor had found out no more about who _They_ were.

It wasn't like the boy was afraid to talk. Once he had gotten over the initial shock of seeing himself and Clara out in the dark, he seemed to be much more talkative, although the Doctor had a feeling that was probably more to do with Clara than anything else. No, it was as though he _couldn't _talk about it, like his tongue suddenly got tied in his mouth as he tried to speak, thereby paralysing the words that we about to flow free from his lips. Eventually, the Doctor had been forced to give up when it became clear that the boy was not going to say anything, and Clara's continued protests to 'Leave him alone!' may have had something to do with it. Honestly, there was something about that girl that struck him as familiar, and not just the fact that he had met her twice before, once in a Dalek asylum and another in Victorian London. Instantly River Sprang to mind. He had been wondering about her lately. Ever since Rory and Amy's... departure he hadn't seen her. He wasn't _worried _of course,oh no, River could take perfectly good care of herself, but he would have liked to have seen her again;perhaps he still would, one day. No, there was something else about Clara, and not just the fact that she died twice either, that struck him as strange. She seemed so sure of herself, and had more than once saved the day although the Doctor had been loathe to admit it. Throughout his travels he had been hoping to find out more about the mysterious Clara Oswin Oswald but no one seemed to know anything, not one single scrap of information that could give him any clue as to who Clara Oswald really was. He would just have to wait. But he hated waiting. This bought him back to the present.

"How much farther till we reach your house?" He asked, the impatience clearly visible in his voice. Clara turned round and gave him an icy glare that he ignored.

Nathan turned around. In the light from the street lamps The Doctor could see that he had he had dark, jet black hair and was quite tall for his age.

"Not much farther. My families house is on the next street, to the left, I think..." He trailed off, unsure.

"You think?"Asked Clara, puzzled and confused

"Well, It's really hard to see in the dark, all the houses look the same you see." He said matter of factly. " There was this one time when I was seven I went to the wrong house and this old woman came and chased me off." He added humorously, reminiscing in the old memory.

"Still, are you sure you know exactly which house is yours?" She asked again.

"Pretty certain." The Doctor, question answered decided to go back to what the boy had told him. He knew as soon as the TARDIS landed that there was something wrong with this place. Be it a Time Lord sixth sense, or just from hundreds of years of experience, as soon as he stepped out of the wooden doors of his beloved TARDIS he knew something wasn't right, and Nathan's earlier speech was evidence towards his theory. One thing was for sure though, the boy was petrified of whoever _They_ were. He was scared of the dark too, and not just like a small child would be either, his fear wasn't of the dark. It was what lurked in the dark that scared him.

Looking around him, he realised that Nathan probably wasn't alone. The only lights anywhere were coming from the old, dim, dulling street lamps at either side of the road. Not a single house had any lights on and if that wasn't suspicious then his name was no longer The Doctor. There was an eerie sort of silence that lingered in and amongst the air, as though it was waiting for the opportune moment to come out and pounce on anyone who was unfortunate enough to get in it's way. It was quieter than quiet. Darker than dark.

"Here we are." The Doctor pulled up beside a bored Clara and a relieved Nathan and found himself stood outside a house. It was an ordinary house, with nothing unusual about it. There were closed shutters on the windows and a large wooden door that looked securely locked from the inside.

"Do you have a key or something?" Asked Clara, causing an eye roll from The Doctor.

"I don't need one." Nathan stepped forward and knocked on the door, except it wasn't like a knock one would normally do. Instead he knocked once at the top of the door, releasing a loud thud, twice in the centre and once at the bottom, each time a different sound was produced, before he stepped away from the door.

"What was that?" Clara.

"It was a special knock. A bit like a password knock I suppose. It's so that my family knows it's me." He finished, then added. "They wouldn't answer it otherwise..." He trailed off.

No one asked why, already knowing the answer.

The Doctor once again let his curiosity get the better of him. "If there are things in the dark, then why are you outside?"

The boy sighed. "I don't have a choice. I wish I did, but the truth is, I just don't. My family force me to go out, looking for food and other things we need to live on. We're poor. Really poor. Everyday for the past two years they have sent me out to hunt for scraps of food." He seemed rather reluctant to continue.

" Weren't you scared?" The Doctor could tell that Clara felt sympathetic towards the poor boy.

"At first. I kept thinking they were going to come and take me. I used to stick to the pavements because of the street lamps, but every time I walked past one I always felt... weird. So I decided to use alleyways instead. And I never had the feeling of being watched again. Until you two turned

up."

"Sorry about that, but I was curious. You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat."

It seemed that Nathan was about to say something more, judging by the look on his face, but before he could do that they heard the locks on the inside of the door being opened, and the door swung open quietly to reveal a woman, probably in her mid forties, with mouse blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes. She wore a simple woollen night gown that offered little warmth in the colder months.

She glanced past Nathan to the two strangers stood on her doorstep.

"And who might you two be then?" She seemed cautious and wary.

The Doctor stepped forward and extended his right hand with a smile. "I'm the Doctor. This is Clara. We are knew in Town and found Nathan here wandering the streets alone and decided to walk him home." The woman, although it was still offered, did not take take The Doctor's extended hand. Instead, she reached out to grab Nathan, pulling him towards her and holding him securely.

"Stay away from my son! We don't take kindly to strangers in the dark." With that she pulled Nathan into the house before slamming the door behind her. The Doctor and Clara caught a glimpse of Nathan's apologetic look before the door was completely closed.

"Charming." He had almost forgotten Clara was still there, having been so caught up in gauging the woman's reaction. In truth, it had been what he was expecting. Two strangers show up in the dead of night having never been seen before in town. People might start to think they were something more than what they were.

"Not at all if you think about it, Clara. We show up on her doorstep with her son in the middle of night. In the dark..." He trailed off, knowing that Clara would catch on to what he was saying. A knowing look passed her face before she replied. "Oh, right, yes. I guess I didn't think about that."

"Yes, well. Fear can do things to people, make them act in ways they wouldn't usually act. Fear can make you..." He cut off abruptly.

"Doctor?" Came Clara's anxious voice, but he didn't answer her. He had felt it. He had felt the presence of something more, just like the boy had said, as he had walked under the still dim light of the street lamp. It felt cold, like a ghost, yet it could not possibly be a ghost. Couldn't be. He took a couple of steps forward until he was directly under the next street lamp and felt it again, the feeling of a greater presence, watching him. But what was it?

"Doctor? Doctor!" He was pulled out of his train of continuous thought's by none other than an angry Clara staring him in the face, calling his name in impatience.

He didn't tell Clara, he couldn't. What good would it do for her to know? " It was nothing. I just realised that I probably should have parked the TARDIS away from prying eyes. Who knows what people might think?" He was relieved when Clara seemed to believe him.

"Yeah, wouldn't want people to think you were an alien from another planet." They both shared a knowing look, trying not to laugh, before they both burst out laughing at the irony of Clara's statement.

There laughter was cut off abruptly by the sounds of a woman screaming.

**What did you think? Will you review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guy's another chapter. It is only very short but i feel it sets the scenes for the next chapter. Please review **

After being pulled into the house by his mother, Nathan had had to endure a stern telling of from his mother.

"_What do you think you were doing? Who knows where they were from?" She had said, the anger dripping from her every word. _

"_They were only trying to help! They did nothing wrong! You were the one who cast them away like they were nothing! You left them out in the darkness!" He shouted. He thought he saw a flicker of remorse and sympathy in his mother's eyes, before it was gone again, replaced once again by anger. _

"_I don't care. They should know better than to come creeping round in the middle of the night! And you should know better than to have trusted them!" She yelled loudly. _

"_At least I didn't leave them outside to be taken, to die!" His mother's expression changed from anger to one of shock, before she said, much quieter than before, "You will regret knowing them Nathan, mark my words..."_

Nathan abruptly pulled out of the memory. If he was being truthful, he had no love whatsoever towards his mother, and his father wasn't much better. They had never truly appreciated him, loved him or cared for him. They had always took advantage of him, sending him out to danger just to get food that he wouldn't even touch. His mother always said "_Surely you wouldn't see you parents starve, Nathan?" _Nathan never answered those questions, just let his mum and dad eat the food right in front of his face, leaving him to starve all the while. He was okay with that though. Whenever he went out scavenging he always ate something before he came back home but it was never enough, hence why he was so skinny.

But now, he was thankful for his parents less than adequate show of affection because now he had made up his mind. He knew what he was going to do.

He was going to find the Doctor and Clara.

No sooner had he made up his mind he heard screaming


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Guys, here is Chapter 4. Please review. P.S I will be amazed if anyone can figure out what a character who is introduced in this chapter has to do with later chapters. **

* * *

Running. They were running. Fast. She could barely breath through the restricted air that was getting into her lungs, only to be used up immediately. Her legs were aching even though they had not been running for that long. Even though her body was getting tired her mind was not. What would they find when they got there? Who would they find? Would they be too late? She didn't know. She didn't know if she wanted to know.

"Are... we nearly... there... yet?" She gasped. Surely the weren't that far away. Through the blackness Clara could see very little in any direction which made her all the more nervous.

"I think so. Why, you tired?" The Doctor quipped, not at all out of breath. Clara had to admit that she was impressed. Okay, he had two Hearts but he wasn't even slightly out of breath yet and Clara felt like collapsing.

Sure enough, a couple of minutes later The Doctor skidded to a stop in front of her, just as energetic as ever. Clara all but crashed into him, unable to stop her aching body.

"Where are they, then?" She looked around, not seeing anyone around. She was getting a bit angry. They had run all that way for nothing or so it would seem.

"I don't know." The Doctor dragged each of the words out, just like he did when he was thinking.

"If we've ran all the way here for nothing..." Clara threatened.

"Of course we haven't. You heard the screaming didn't you?" He chastised teasingly. It seemed one of his favourite pass times was winding up Clara.

"Yes, but they could be gone by now. It could have been a mistake." Clara didn't believe the words that came out of her mouth, even though she wanted to.

"I don't think so, Clara." The Doctor verified almost comically.

Suddenly they heard a small whimper from around a corner that lead to another alleyway, much like the one they had found Nathan in earlier that very same night. Had it only been a couple of hours? It felt like days.

The Doctor edged slowly forwards, being careful to not scare the figure he knew to be there. Clara followed cautiously in his footsteps, not sure what to expect.

"Hello. I'm the Doctor. Don't worry, I Won't hurt you. I promise." The Doctor started saying to a figure that Clara could not yet see, although even she, with her human eyes, could tell that the figure was crouched down.

"That's it. Are you going to come out where we can see you?" He asked quietly, with a caring tone in his voice that Clara had never heard before. She had seen all the sides of him: Rage, anger, curiosity, even sadness, but had never had she seen this side of him before.

" That's it." He soothed. When he came back out into the light Clara saw he was supporting a woman. Even Clara had to admit she was beautiful. She had dark brown hair, much like the Doctor's and her eyes were an emerald green. She wore a purple top and denim trousers, although they had numerous tears in them, presumably from some sort of struggle. Her porcelain face was like that of a model, an angel, and her elite frame made her hips prominent.

She was crying. There were tear tracks running down her angelic face, somehow making her seem all the more beautiful.

"What's you name?" Asked the Doctor.

"C...Cam...Camilla..." The girl stuttered through her hysterical sobbing. " Can you tell us what happened to you?" She seemed unable to do so. "It's okay..." Soothed the Doctor. " I won't make you." This puzzled Clara. Since when did The Doctor never make anyone to do anything? But she didn't voice her puzzlement.

" Yes. I... It came out of n...Nowhere. I was walking down the street a...and..." She trailed off into another round of hysterics. The Doctor rubbed circles on her back until she was calm enough to continue. " It attacked me..." Clara was listening intently now. " What did?" She had to ask, immediately wishing she hadn't. The woman, Camilla, turned round and stared daggers at Clara. If looks could kill Clara would have been stone cold dead on the pavement. It was as though she blamed Clara, or had some sort of grudge against her. The look she gave her was full of hatred, venom and anger.

The Doctor must have seen the reaction Camilla had to Clara's question because he said, "Camilla, this is Clara, my friend. She won't hurt you either. Please could you answer her question though?" She turned back to The Doctor, smiled, and answered Clara's original question.

"I didn't see. It was just shadow. It moved so fast, it couldn't have been human..." A chill ran down Clara's spine and it wasn't because of the cold.

The Doctor was still comforting Camille but his face had taken a grim expression. His lips were pressed together in a tight line and his eyes took on the look they did when he was fitting pieces of a puzzle together. He started muttering to himself and Clara thought she heard "Interesting" and "Not human..." repeated numerous times in his one way conversation. Clara grew bored, not being one to be left out of the loop so to speak.

"What's going on Doctor? What do you know?" Clara could tell by the look on his face that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Oh, erm... Just putting the puzzle pieces together." The Doctor smiled a crooked smile.

That was the problem though. Clara did know him well enough to know that there was something, or perhaps numerous things, that he wasn't telling her. "_What is he thinking? Why won't he tell me?" _These thoughts and many more ran through Clara's mind.

There was another sob as Camille started crying again, the tears running down her face again re-soaking her already soaked shirt.

The Doctor crouched down till his eyes were level with hers. "Camille" He said, looking directly into her deep green eyes. "You have nothing to be scared of. Whilst I am here you are safe. I promise I won't let anything happen to you." Clara could tell he meant it.

"Okay." The sobbing had stopped but the tears were still pouring down her perfect cheeks. Slowly, The Doctor helped her up, placing one hand over her shoulder and holding her hand with his free hand.

"Clara, come and help, then!" So he was commanding her now, was he? Still, reluctantly she went over and took the girls hand, only to have her snatch it away immediately.

"I don't want her to help me!" Shrieked Camille loudly, causing The Doctor to jump back in alarm.

Frustrated, Clara stepped away from Camille and just followed behind the Doctor, who was now having a conversation with the young woman.

"Do you have a house anywhere?"

"No"

"You don't have a home to live in?"

She shook her head. "That's why I was out in the alley. I was looking for food and something to build a shelter with." The Doctor looked thoughtful for a moment and didn't speak.

"Well, you had better come with us then, we'll look after you." He promised, much to the disarray of Clara.

"We Will?"

The Doctor did a one- eighty spin till he was facing her. "Yes Clara, we will." Clara didn't say anything else, but just continued on following the Doctor.

None of them failed to notice the figure lurking in the shadows, watching them.

* * *

**Any guesses as to who Camille is? Please Review **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, this chapter is only short but it sets the scenes for later chapters. Please review!**

* * *

The Doctor couldn't understand it. Camille seemed to have some sort of grudge against Clara, or she was scared of her. Still, maybe it was Clara's own fault for trying to do to much to fast and then sulking when things didn't work out. If there was one thing he had learnt about Clara it was that when she didn't get what she wanted things could get really ugly.

He could hear her muttering behind him, and had been trying really hard to ignore it but he finally lost control of his emotions.

"What Is your Problem?!" He yelled, not bothered that he could have woke up the neighbours.

"Excuse me? What's _my_ problem? You're the one who's gone all lover boy on _her_!" Clara turned her head to look at Camille, who was now looking as innocent as ever, watching the confrontation interested.

" I, unlike you, are trying to help her. You were the one moaning at me when we found Nathan!" The Doctor replied, venomously.

"How dare you blame me for your behaviour! This is all her fault. You and her!" Clara seemed to have lost her temper. _How dare she? Did she know who she was talking to?_ Obviously not, he thought. She might be the impossible girl but that didn't mean that she couldn't fend for herself. If she hated what he was doing so much why didn't she just leave?

"Why don't you just leave, then? I only have you here because it is convenient for me!" He all but yelled. " Or are you just a stupid girl who is unable to fend for herself?" He was starting to wish he hadn't said anything as Clara approached him, her eyes blazing with anger, and slapped him full on across the face. And it hurt.

"Fine! I will! But don't come looking for me when you realise you were being a stupid, old toe rag!" With that, she turned, giving one more venomous look, and stalked off.

"And don't come back till you're ready to apologise!" His voice didn't reach Clara, she was already gone.

"I'm sorry. This Is all my fault." Camille's quiet voice bought him back to the present moment, and the job he had to do.

"Don't say that. It's not your fault. She's always been stubborn and spoilt. Come on, let's see if we can find you some more clothes." They walked off together into the darkness, and The Doctor missed the expression that crossed Camille's face

XXX

_What the hell? _Anger was radiating off of Clara in waves, and she didn't want to stop it. The Doctor had just proved what he really thought of her. _Convenient? _He only kept her round because it was easier for him than to be on his own. Clara couldn't stop the tear roll down her cheek. The Doctor didn't even like her, hated her even, thought she was incapable of looking after herself, and all the while she had thought he had trusted her, like her, even enjoyed her company. She wiped the tear away from her cheek with a swipe of her hand. Never again would she cry over the Doctor. Never again would she think he cared. Never again would she make that mistake.

She walked along the pavement, making sure she stayed in the light of the street lamps, her anger making her completely oblivious to everything that was happening around her.

That was why she didn't she the figure creep up behind her and clamp the cloth around her mouth until it was too late. The last thing she heard before she sank into blissful oblivion was someone screaming her name.

"CLARA!"

XXX

Nathan been quietly wondering the streets, looking for any sign of Clara or The Doctor. He had stuck to the darker streets and alleyways, and had a feeling that they would too. The Doctor seemed clever, really clever. And Clara was really nice. If Nathan was being truthful he like Clara a lot. She reminded him of the big sister he never had. He had only met her once but in that one time she had been caring, considerate and sympathetic. As for the Doctor, well Nathan looked up to him. He seemed to be able to keep calm in any given situation and Nathan respected him for that. He seemed to know what he was talking about too, and it was obvious from the way he had put Clara behind him that he cared for her. Nathan was about to give up looking for them, thinking that they had perhaps left the town because the alternative was just to scary to think about, when he spotted Clara walking down the pavement. He was about to call her name and run over till he noticed something. She was crying. There were tears pouring down her red cheeks and her eyes were full of anger, regret and sorrow. And she was alone. There was no Doctor with her. What had happened? Had he been taken? Is that why Clara was crying. He was about to go and find out, until he spotted a tall, slim, dark figure approaching Clara from behind, and Clara, being caught up in her emotions, failed to notice. A shiver ran down Nathan's spine. He knew exactly what was happening. He screamed her name just as the cloth was placed over her mouth and she sank to the ground, unconcious.

"CLARA!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Want to know who Camille is? Read this chapter! What will Nathan do? Will the Doctor help? Please read and review! :)**

* * *

He ran. Ran down the dimly lit streets looking for the one person who he knew could help him now. The only person who would know what to do and do it immediately. He ran past rows and rows of houses, all pitch black in the darkness. He ran under the light of the street lamps, to worried to care about anything that could potentially happen to him. He squinted his eyes in the darkness, not wanting to miss the figure he was so desperately looking for. He kept running, through streets and deserted alleyways, until he literally could not run any more. His legs collapsed underneath him and he fell, crumpling to the floor, gasping, before he sank into blissful oblivion.

XXX

"Come on, It isn't far now." The TARDIS was only another block away from their current location and that was where he was headed. If he was to get Camille some more dry, clean clothes, and she didn't have a home to go to, then the next best place would be the TARDIS.

"Okay." Camille seemed distracted, somehow worried about something but The Doctor decided not to point her out on it.

They rounded the corner to the last block before the TARDIS and he stopped dead. There, lying unconscious in the middle of the road, was Nathan.

"Nathan. Nathan, can you hear me?" The Doctor had crouched down next to the young boy, trying to rouse him. A soft groan was emitted from his lips as The Doctor gently, yet forcefully, shook the young boy's broad shoulder.

"Nathan, it's me. The Doctor." At the mention of his name, Nathan's eyes sprung open and he was immediately talking way to fast.

"Slow down, Nathan. I can't understand what you are saying..." The Doctor said, all to eager to hear what the boy had to say.

"It's Clara." Was all he said at first.

"What about her?"

"I was coming to find the two of you, to make sure you were okay, and I saw her walking down the pavement. She was crying. I thought perhaps you had been taken or gotten separated or something." A guilty look flashed across The Doctor's face.

" I was going to go over and talk to her, see what was wrong, but before I could a figure came up from behind her and placed a cloth over her mouth. She fell unconscious." Nathan finished, but the Doctor had stopped listening. _Clara was in trouble. Big trouble. And it was all his fault!_ He had to save her.

"Which way did she go?" He would later refuse to admit that his voice sounded frantic.

The young boy opened his mouth to speak but never got the chance, someone else beat him to it.

"Doctor? Are we going after Clara?" Camille.

"Of course we are." Surely the answer was obvious?

"But we can't! You can't! It will be dangerous! Please... I can't face them again..." Suddenly, he felt a wave of sympathy wash through him. "Camille, I have to save her. Don't you understand? It's my fault she was alone In the first place." He took both of Camille's hands in a single one of his.

"No!" She yelled. "You Promised. You promised I was safe with you, that you wouldn't leave me... Didn't you Doctor?" A flash of red had Nathan gasping in shock and fright. Looking up at Camille he saw that her eyes we no longer emerald green, but blood red and staring straight for The Doctor.

"I did." He replied, as though in a trance. He couldn't find the will power to say no. " You won't leave me." Said Camille, eyes glowing even redder. "I won't leave you." Again, as much as he wanted to fight back and reply that he had to save Clara, he just couldn't.

"Good, come on then! You were taking me somewhere?" Her eyes changed back to green, and for a moment, Nathan had to wonder whether he had simply imagined it, but no he was sure he hadn't.

"Ah yes, come on." The Doctor reached for her hand, once again ready to show her to the TARDIS, Clara all but forgotten.

"Doctor!" It was Nathan.

"What?"He seemed to be getting rather impatient with this boy. Clara was no longer his concern. She had proved that when she went off on her own and then started crying about it! Honestly, there was no wonder she had been taken.

"What about Clara? We have to help her!" Nathan as

ked, shocked that The Doctor, who seemed to care for his companion deeply before, could now forget about her in the blink of an eye. Unless...

"You!" Nathan pointing his finger at Camille, accusing her.

Camille gave him a blank look, acting confused. "What have I done?" He had to admit that she could act, but he knew that all it was. An act.

"You've done something to him! I saw you! Your eyes flashed red!"

Camille scoffed. "Red eyes? Really? I think you've been watching to many horror films, sweetie." She laughed.

"I have not!" Yelled Nathan. He turned to The Doctor. "Doctor, Please. Clara's in trouble and she needs your help. You have to listen to me. She is controlling you somehow!" Nathan pleaded frantically, hoping his words could get through to the Doctor.

"Come now, Nathan. I promised I wouldn't leave Camille." The Doctor acted as though he was in a trance, taking hold of Camille's hand, never once taking his eyes off of her face.

"What? No! You can't leave Clara! Camille has done something to you, I swear! She-"

"Enough!" Bellowed The Doctor, and before Nathan knew what hit him he was falling to the floor, blood gushing from his mouth, succumbing to unconsciousness for the second time in hours.

XXXX

"_Doctor, please. Clara's in trouble and she needs your help!" _He couldn't get those words out of his head. Clara. In trouble. It was like they were drifting through his mind, clearing everything else away until those words were all that was left, all that mattered. But, then, there was another voice in his head, telling him, persuading him, to do as it said, and it was strong. Really strong. He had tried to fight it, really he had, but he had eventually succumbed to it, allowing the voice to fill his mind.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" He was pulled out of his confusing mind by a voice he recognised.

"Oh,erm, nothing. I was just a bit preoccupied, is all."

"About that boy? Or Clara? Or something else?" She seemed concerned, and as The Doctor looked into her eyes, he saw something in them. Something that wasn't friendly...something evil.

"Everything. I'm just confused " He admitted honestly. He had never been this honest to anyone before, not even any of his closest friends, or even his wife, River Song. Why was it that Camille, whom he had known for no longer than a couple of hours, was able to drag this honesty out of him?

"_She's controlling you!" _It was Nathan's voice, he recognised it now. What did he mean she was controlling him? How could she do that? Why would he say that? By the time he realised he had voiced his questions out loud, it was too late to take them back.

"He was trying to turn you against me. He has taken a liking to Clara and wasn't brave enough to go and save her himself. He is trying to poison your mind against me, just like Clara did. They are trying to separate us, to make you break your promise." Her voice was filled with such sadness that it made him want to reach out and embrace her, but at the same time there was another voice, one full of panic, fear and desperation, that was telling him that this woman wasn't all she made out to be that Clara really was in trouble, that she needed help. Looking into Camille's emerald green eyes, however, he was unable to resist her. He had to do what she said. Had to.

Camille saw that The Doctor's mind was fighting back, trying to comprehend what the boy had said. She could see it in the way his eyes looked, unfocused and staring at one particular place. She had known he was strong, but was he really strong enough to break out of her compulsion? She couldn't risk it. Not now. Not when they were so close to their final goal. When he looked up again she flashed her eyes red, turning the compulsion on this time making sure it was at it's full capacity. "You will forget Clara. You will forget that you ever met her. You don't know who she is and you don't care. All you want is to help me and protect me." There, if that didn't work nothing would.

And, just like that The Doctor's memories of Clara vanished, and with it his urgent need to help her.

* * *

_**Dun,dun,dun. Camille's secret is revealed. The Doctor has forgotten Clara. More Clara in the next chapter. Please review! Thanks **_


	8. Chapter 8

**Clara POV finally! What happened to her?**

* * *

Chapter 7

Hurt. Her head hurt. That was her first conscious thought as she slowly regained her senses. She groaned. _What happened?_ All she could remember was walking down the street after arguing with The Doctor and then everything went hazy. She thought she could remember something being pressed to her mouth, which made sense considering the way her head hurt. It was probably some sort of very strong chemical. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the almost complete darkness.

No sooner had her eyes opened, the voice started speaking.

"Well, well. Sleeping Beauty awakes at last." It was quiet, yet clearly audible. It had an eerie sort of feel, like anyone who heard it was doomed.

Still groggy from the sedative, Clara croaked, " Who are you?" She looked up to find her hands chained tightly above her head. She was in what looked like a dungeon. The brickwork was black and dirty and it was cold. Very cold. There was one small window which allowed minimal light to pass through. The room itself wasn't very big, maybe the size of the TARDIS control rooms, and the cloaked figure stood in the doorway made the place seem even smaller.

"Liking your accommodation, are you?" She couldn't see their face. The figure wore a hood that extended well over their face and cast their complete face in shadow. Except for the eyes. The huge, bright red eyes.

"Who are you?" She repeated her original question, her voice a bit more confident.

"I am Theo. I am the king of the Night Raiders." A sudden chill blew in the air, although it didn't deter Clara.

"If I am to be your prisoner, the least you can do is show me your face." It came out more of a question than a statement, and a quiet one at that.

Swiftly, a hand moved upwards; Clara could have swore she saw it glow.

"Dear me!" The voice was full of mocking shock. "Where are my manners?" Quickly, the hood was pulled back to reveal a pale white face that couldn't get any paler if it tried. The eyes were blood red, which sent Clara's mind backtracking in fear and he had short, blonde hair that stood out in stark contrast to his face. His mouth was turned upwards into a sneer.

"What do you want me for?" Her voice was shaking now, all she had to do was look into those deep red eyes and her courage dissolved into nothingness.

"It's more a question of what we want _with _you" he replied. She was confused and it must have shown on her face because Theo added more. "You see. The night walkers are Vampires." Clara gasped in horror. Vampires. Real vampires. Vampires drank...

"You want my blood."

Theo snickered. "Actually no. You see, we are vampires but we do not only need blood. We need souls."

Clara bit back a scream.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**So, What does Camille want with the Doctor? What will she have him do next?**

* * *

Here it was. Finally, they were here, at their goal. After all this manipulation and compulsion, she had finally found what she wanted. The thing that would help her and fer friends work their way into glory, help them conquer the world.

In front of her stood a tall, sky blue box with a dimly glowing light on the top. The was a white plaque with black writing on the left door, that was pristine clean and could be easily read. It wasn't any of these features that let her know she had what she was looking for though. It was the sign above the door. It read:

POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX.

XXXXX

He had to say that he had lost some of his earlier enthusiasm at showing Camille the TARDIS, even though he couldn't wait to see her reaction. Perhaps it was just the events of the day getting to him. He thought he remembered getting angry at someone. But who? He knew for certain that it wasn't Camille. How could he possibly get angry with her? She was just so innocent, so beautiful. But if it wasn't Camille he was angry with then who was it? Nathan? He could remember having an argument with him about something not long ago, before Camille knocked him unconscious, although he couldn't remember the topic. It must have been Nathan, then. Yes, it was Nathan. He pulled out of his reverie and found that they were on the street that the TARDIS had landed on. Once again he got that suspicious feeling that he should have parked the TARDIS away from prying eyes, it would on;y further scare the townsfolk and that's the last thing he wanted.

"Come on. It's at the end of the street." Camille had been extremely quiet since the confrontation with Nathan, and The Doctor figured she was feeling a little guilty.

"You don't need to feel guilty over Nathan, you know? He deserved it for saying what he said about you." The Doctor dictated, wanting to please Camille.

"Oh." She sounded a bit surprised. " I don't. I was just thinking about the thing that attacked me." To her credit, this time she didn't start crying.

"I swear, Camille, It will never hurt you again. Now, do you want to see something totally amazing or not?" Her eyes had a sudden lust in them, as though they were about to see the very thing they wanted most, but The Doctor took it as excitement.

"Yes!" She said in barely contained joy. It took less than another five minutes for them to walk to the end of the street. The street was still in complete blackness but for the street lamps, but he had no trouble locating his beloved TARDIS.

He stepped round the corner and stood tall in front of his big, blue box, Camille almost walking into him in amazement.

He gauged her reaction, comparing it to other people's reactions. Her eyes went wide as she surveyed the blue police box standing before her, like it was the most amazing thing in the world, but then, much to his amusement, she asked, "Is that it?" He smirked at the irony. "No my dear Camille it is not. Let's take a look inside shall we?" With that, he clicked his fingers together, and the wooden doors swung open, letting both people inside.

XXXXXXX

"Is that it?" She asked. She may be here, may have found it, but what good was it of she couldn't get into it. She had to get The Doctor to show her the inside, make him trust her. She hoped that if she sounded unimpressed, it would work.

It did. When The stupid idiot asked her if she wanted to look inside her insides all but burst with anticipation and joy. Finally, she would be able to do what she was destined to do. Watching, she saw the pompous old fool click his fingers as the doors swung open.

"Come on." He offered her a hand, which she resentfully took. _How dare he touch her! How dare he be this close to her!_ Then, she realised it would all be worth it in the end, if she got this.

"Ta da!" The Doctor extended his arms out and spun round, a huge smile plastered onto his face. Camille only had eyes for the TARDIS though. She stepped past The Doctor and headed straight for the main controls. She surveyed each one carefully, trying to figure out which one did what, but she simply couldn't.

"Well, what do you think? I know it's bigger on the inside." He was still smiling and seemed to want to please Camille, of course he did, there was no way he couldn't with the amount of compulsion she had used, and she decided to take advantage of this.

"The doors? Do they open for anyone?" She asked, trying not to sound to interested.

"Nope." He was only too happy to answer her questions. "You would need a key, and I have the only one." To show he wasn't lying he dug his hand into his pocket and bought out a small silver key, no bigger than the palm of one's hand. Camille smiled evilly as her eyes flashed red.

"You will give me the key." Instantly he walked forwards and placed the cold metal key in her palm. "Thank you." Her eyes returned to their normal green.

"How does it work? What does it do?" She asked, although she already knew the answer to the second question.

"This is a time machine, the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can take you anywhere in the entire universe, at any time. As for how it works, well, I'm afraid I'm the only one who's ever been able to fly it." Suddenly recognition flashed in his eyes. "Well, me and one other person, but she's not here now."

"I don't believe you." She lied. "Why don't you take me somewhere to prove it. The castle on the hill, perhaps?" She knew it had worked when a mischievous grin flashed across his face.

"Hold on tight!" Camille didn't hold on. Instead she watched as The Doctor worked to levers.

"Doctor, Look!" She ran over to the Front doors and swung them open, peering outside.

"What is it?" He was by her side in an instant.

"There's someone in trouble! Over There! Look!" She screamed, pointing her finger into the darkness.

"I can't see anything! I can't leave the TARDIS because she is about to take flight!" This angered Camille greatly._ Fine! If he wouldn't leave of his own free will, she would get rid of him another way._ She decided it was time The Doctor saw her for who she really was. She stopped the compulsion she was using on him, and it instantly had an effect.

"Camille! What are you doing in here!" He yelled, over the TARDIS' buzzing engines.

"Kicking you out." Was all she said, before pushing The Doctor out of the open TARDIS doors, and closing them behind him.

Before The Doctor was able to pull himself up off the ground, the TARDIS had already faded into the night, leaving nothing behind but himself.

* * *

_**CAMILLE STOLE THE TARDIS! I'LL BET NO ONE SAW THAT COMING. WHAT WILL THE DOCTOR DO NOW? WILL HE REMEMBER CLARA? READ ON TO FIND OUT. PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**What will The Doctor do next? What happened to Nathan? Will he remember Clara? Read on to find out!**

* * *

It was still dark when Nathan regained consciousness, he knew before he had even opened his eyes.

There was a terrible throbbing in his head, as though it had been hit over the head with a hammer, although technically, that couldn't be true. He tried to remember what had happened. _Clara... In trouble... Doctor... Camille control...nothing. _Suddenly, the plethora of memories he had been missing hit him full force and he remembered everything; how Clara had been taken, how he had found The Doctor, how he was going to help... how Camille had controlled him. Nathan guessed that it must have been Camille who knocked him out after he continuously kept shouting at The Doctor.

Groggily, he got to his feet, shaking slightly. After his bout of dizziness had past, he ran off into the night.

XXXXX

_How could he have been so stupid? _He cursed himself for his stupidity. How could he have allowed Camille, or whoever she was, to use compulsion on him like that. It was humiliating really. In fact, he might have laughed at it if it hadn't resulted in him getting _kicked out _of his own TARDIS, which then flew away to the castle on the hill. Damn it. In the wrong hands that TARDIS could cause the end of the universe. It could transport them anywhere, at any moment in time.

He pulled himself up off the tarmacked road and smirked. _"There's no way she'll be able to fly it. She may have it but she can't use it!" _He could briefly remember, even if the memory was somewhat hazy, that he had given, or he should say be been forced to give her the the key. About the only other good thing to come out of this was the fact that he knew where the TARDIS had gone having set the controls himself. Now all he had to do was find a way to get to the castle,sneak in, find the TARDIS and escape, and maybe have a little 'chat' with Camille if the opportunity arose, but his first priority was the TARDIS. That's why, when he saw the familiar face running towards him, seemingly exhausted, he was a little taken aback.

"Doctor! Doctor! Thank god I found you!" He panted clutching his side all the while.

"Nathan, what do you mean thank God you found me? Why were you looking for me?" He genuinely wanted to know the answer, curious as to why Nathan was desperate to find him. Was it something Camille had done? Something he had done under her compulsion? Or something else?

"I came to find you earlier, don't you remember?" Thinking hard, The Doctor sieved back through his fuzzy memories and he could remember an encounter with the young, tall, lanky boy in front of him.

"Ah, yes. So you did. Didn't that end in you getting bashed on the side if the head? Bad thing head wounds..." He waffled in, talking nothing but rubbish.

"Doctor!" Nathan interrupted his mindless chatter. "Where's Camille?" There was venom in his voice, so much so that The Doctor had never heard so much if it in one so young. He sighed " She had this sort of power. This compulsion to make people do what she wanted. She used it on me." He paused, not expecting Nathan to reply.

"I know, I saw her eyes flash red. She did it because you were coming to help me and she didn't want you to. I tried to tell you what she had done, but you wouldn't listen. In the end she knocked me over the head."

"Yes, sorry about that. Truly, I am. However, that brings us back to my original question. What do you want from me?"

Nathan seemed to tense at the question, as though he didn't know how to say what he wanted to. His shoulders became more tense and he seemed almost scared.

"You don't remember?" He didn't answer, so the young boy continued. "I was walking along the street and I saw Clara. She was crying. I was about to go over and see what was wrong but I saw a figure come up behind her. It..." Nathan didn't seem to want to continue. "It placed a cloth over her mouth and she slumped to the floor unconscious before it dragged her off." The Doctor was confused. Why would Nathan think the Doctor cared so much for this Clara, enough to be scared to tell him about her abduction anyway? This lead to more questions, but one was more potent than the others.

"Who is Clara? Is she your friend?" He guessed that to be the case.

"What? No!" He noticed that the young boy seemed very taken aback at his question, as though it was the last thing he had expected him to say. "She... Well, I don't know who exactly she is to you but the first time I met you, she was with you." He tried to think back to when he first met the person standing in front of him, hiding behind the dustbins, but his mind came up blank of any other person. There was only him and Nathan.

"She wasn't. I don't know what you're talking about Nathan. Camille must have hit you over the head pretty hard. Would you like me to have a look?" He walked closer to him, intending to survey the back of the boy's head, before said boy erupted into a bout of anger.

"No! Stop It! It's not funny! She's in trouble! We have to help her! How can you do this? She could be dead right now and your stood here joking about not remembering her!" Never before had The Doctor heard such desperation and anger in a child as young as Nathan, which led him to believe that what he was saying was true. He did know this Clara. But how? How could he have met someone, travelled with them, and not remember it? It was practically impossible.

" I'm not joking, Nathan. I seriously don't know who Clara is."

The Doctor released a heavy sigh. "I'm sorry but I can't help you find her. You see, Camille stole something from me. Something that will give her the power to destroy the universe and changed history if she ever learns how to use it. I must retrieve it. It's at the castle on the hill."

"Townsend Castle?"

"I presume it must be. Anyway, I'm sorry to hear about your friend, but I must be going. Maybe if you come and find me when I have what I wanted I may help you." He truly was sorry. Under any other circumstances he would have gladly helped Nathan, but he couldn't today. Not at the risk of the end of the world. It was the end of the world or some girl he didn't even know, and he knew which he had to choose.

"She could be dead by then! What could be more important than saving Clara?"

"It's complicated to explain." Was all he said. He wasn't about to go into a full blown conversation about the TARDIS to this boy, there just wasn't time for that.

"Oh, I get it. You think that just because you don't know here she's not important. Am I right?" His voice was sarcastic, mocking, angry. The Doctor winced. "Of course not. I just can't risk Camille finding out how to get what she stole from me to work. I am sorry." He knew it wouldn't work the moment the words left his mouth, but it was the truth.

"Fine. I'll go find her myself, and If she's dead, It's your fault!" He yelled in outrage, before taking off down the street, leaving The Doctor alone.

XXXX

_How could he do that? How could he pretend he didn't know her?_ For that's must have been what he was doing, pretending. One couldn't go from knowing and caring about someone as much as he did, to completely forgetting them. Obviously he had been wrong when he thought that The Doctor cared deeply for Clara. If getting an object back from Camille was more important to him than finding Clara, then he was nothing more but a selfish, twisted man who cares for no one but himself. _I'll just have to rescue her myself then, won't I?_

* * *

**Please don't hate me! The Chapter practically wrote itself. Please review. More Clara in the next Chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Lots Of Clara! You are all going to hate me after this! **

* * *

Once the complete and utter terror of her captors identity had sunk into Clara's still fuzzy brain, she found she could no longer look Theo In the eye, but that didn't stop her from talking. She asked the most important question first.

"What do you want with me?" She was pleased at how brave she sounded.

A smile crossed Theo's face, one that would lead you to think he was being friendly if you didn't know any better, but unfortunately Clara did.

"My dear Clara, I thought that would have been obvious, given what we are. You are here as bait."

"How do you know who I am? Who am I bait for" She suspected she knew the answer to the second question.

"Dear Clara, You have been watched from the moment you arrived." He paused, waiting for Clara to absorb what that meant. "From the moment you stepped out of that blue machine you have been watched. We were just waiting for the opportune moment to strike. As for who your bait for, I would have thought that would have been obvious. The Doctor." At the mention of The Doctor, she remembered their last conversation, how he had said he only wanted her for convenience, how he had turned on her without a moments thought, how he had left her to this fate.

"You won't get away with this! The Doctor will come for me! He'll stop you!" She knew instantly that Theo would have detected the doubt in her words, for even she could hear it as she spoke.

"Are you sure? After all, he did turn you away, abandoned you for dear, sweet Camille. Would he really come and rescue you?" Clara knew what he was trying to do. He was trying to get her to give up, resign herself to her fate. HE was trying to plant the seed of doubt in her mind but he couldn't place something in her mind that was already there.

"He will come, I know he will." Would he though?

"If you're sure, but it will not matter either way. By the time he arrives he will be too late." At this, Theo's eyes glinted with anticipation.

"What do you mean?" Something told her she would not like the answer in the slightest.

"You are here as bait, but only to get The Doctor to come here. After that, we have no further use for you. But then I thought someone as brave and beautiful as you would make a lovely edition to The Night Walkers. What do you say? Will you join me?" He looked at Clara thoughtfully.

Clara thought the answer was pretty obvious. Even if The Doctor didn't turn up and she was stuck here forever there was no way she was going to have her soul taken from her.

"No way." Theo smiled. "I was so hoping you would say that. I'm sorry to disappoint you pretty Clara, but you don't have a choice. By tonight, you will be one of us. I can only hope your soul tastes as well as it smells." Clara felt the bile rising in her throat, but she refused to let it exit from her mouth. The constant fear she had felt since knowing what Theo was had increased tenfold and now it started to blind her vision, block her hearing, paralyse her body. It was sending her into shock. It only took a few seconds for her mind to draw in on itself, for her to go limp in her chains for her body to enter the abyss that was unconsciousness.

XXX

She wasn't chained any more, that much she could tell. She could move her arms in any direction as fa r as she wanted without restraints. She was free. As much as she should have been pleased at this discovery, she was all but pleased. _Why would he release me? What is his plan? _She then let one question enter her thoughts that would only disappoint her moments later. _Did The Doctor come for me? Am I safe?_ Opening her eyes, she could see that she was anything but safe. It would seem that while she was unconscious she had been moved. No longer was she in a dingy cell but a large room. Looking round she noticed a large table in the middle of the room with meta clasps on the edges. _What're they for? _She wondered, but then realised she probably didn't want to know.

"Well, well. You're awake." There it was again, that cold voice full of anticipation and excitement.

"Obviously." She retorted, words sounding braver than she felt. A malicious scowl crossed Theo's face and his eyes were suddenly full of the blood lust he so wanted. He turned on the spot and yelled.

"Amia! Caspar! We are ready!" With the order given, he turned back round to Clara without a word and simply smirked. After a couple of seconds two figures walked in. The women, Amia, had golden hair that extended below her waist. Her eyes were the same deep red as Theo's and her face was just as pretty. She wore a long, jade green dress that made her seem all the more beautiful.

Caspar, on the other hand, had the same blood red eyes, but his beauty wasn't as strikingly obvious as Amia's. His brown hair was in bangs and it made his face seem more childlike than anything else.

He wore a long, black cape, similar to Theo's except without the intricately carved jewels which obviously showed his kingly status.

"Are you ready? Have you bought the Syrum?" Theo's voice was impatient. He wanted to get started right away.

"We have, your Highness. Let us begin." Caspar spoke in a rough voice. Theo nodded his head and allowed Amia and Caspar to proceed forwards to Clara. She didn't know what to do. Instincts kicking in, she did the only thing she could do. Leaping to her feet, she ran towards the exit. The woman made a leap for her but she ducked out of the way, barely avoiding her called, calloused hands. She was almost there when a sudden boulder like force pummelled into her back, sending her crashing to the floor, gasping in pain.

"My dear, did you really think you stood a chance against us?" Theo had his hand on her back, and his iron like grip was preventing her from moving an inch in any direction.

"Restrain her." She was hauled to her feet by two pairs of cold hands. She struggled and kicked but nothing proved any good against her captives. They were like marble.

"Let go of me!" She yelled in outrage as Caspar hoisted her up onto the stone table.

"How dare you! What do you think you're doing?" She kicked out as one of the metal straps was placed around her hand.

"Give her the Syrum, now." Theo' voice was calm and collected, unlike what it had been a couple of seconds ago.

"Don't you give me any-" Her words were cut short as her mouth was forced open by an iron like grip. She tried to pry the fingers away with her free hand, but found her movements were slow. AS more of the liquid substance was forced into her mouth she became less able to move. She tried to fight against the Syrum, tried not to swallow, but the damage had already been done. She was completely paralysed. The only thing she could move was her eyes, everything else was frozen In place.

"There. That's much better. Amia, Caspar, proceed if you would?" Said Theo's voice from somewhere out of her line of sight. She could vaguely feel her other hand and ankles being strapped down to the stone table but could do nothing to stop it, it was as though she was a ghost, and could only watch as things happened and not do anything to prevent it. She was helpless as Theo's face was inches from her own, helpless as the evil smile plastered itself and stayed there. She was helpless as he spoke in whispers tones so only she could hear. "I will look forward to seeing you as an immortal." She was helpless as teeth pierced into her neck, causing blood to run down onto the grey table. Helpless as she lost consciousness once more.

* * *

**Reviews anyone? What did you think? **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. This chapter isn't really relevant to the plot, but i couldn't leave you without an update so here it is. **

* * *

He grinned. Everything was going to plan perfectly. He was more than certain The Doctor was on his way now, and if he wasn't he soon would be. He had the girl. More than that, he had a new edition to his race. Oh yes, she would be a fine Night Walker, of that he had no doubt. He allowed himself to relish in the fact that her soul had tasted so fantastic. It was like no other he had ever tasted before. Full of kindness, compassion, courage, love and bravery. He couldn't wait for her to awaken.

XXX

"Damn it." he cursed to himself. He was still no closer to the castle upon the hilltop than he had been five minutes ago, and every second he wasted was a second less the world could be destroyed in.

He seemed to be going round in circles; either that or every street in this godforsaken town looked exactly the same, which wouldn't have surprised him either. Every thought going through his head was of the TARDIS. He had to get it back in time. He had to. The fate of the Universe depended upon it.

XXX

Scuttling down the deserted, dark alleyways like a mouse, Nathan was growing more and more agitated by the second. It was taking longer than he had anticipated to get to the castle, and he was still no where near it. It obviously looked closer than it actually was. Every second he wasted meant Clara was still in danger; he refused to think of the alternative. He had to think positive, that Clara was alive, and that he would rescue her even if The Doctor wouldn't. Past reaching The Castle, he had no plan. He wasn't naïve enough to think that he would be able to go in, find Clara, and escape. It wouldn't be that simple. Especially if the myths were true. As a young boy his mother had told him the myths surrounding Townsend castle, more to make him scared and quiet than anything, so he knew them pretty well. The Castle was supposed to be the home to something paranormal. Supernatural. Something so scary that the townsfolk lived in fear of it, hence why the streets were in blackness. No one who ever went into the Castle came out alive. No one. And yet, he was going in.

* * *

Reviews would be highly appreciated, thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here we go. I love the ending to this chapter. **

* * *

A new day was dawning. The sun was beginning to peak out from behind the hills surrounding the town. The pink sky was full of clouds of all shapes and sizes. It was beautiful. Well, it would have been if one stood and marvelled it, but The Doctor had more important things to worry about than how pretty a sky looked at dawn.

He was getting closer to the castle, he could tell. The streets and houses were getting fewer and fewer, being replaced by trees and forestry. He was on the outskirts of Nashville and was nearing the surrounding forest. He didn't notice how tree branches all seemed to point back the way he came as though warning him not to go on. He didn't notice the silent, chilly wind that was blustering through the air.

What he did notice though was a twig snap ahead of him but to the left. Turning his head, he saw nothing. _What was that? I know I heard something_. He used his keen eyesight to survey his surroundings, taking in every leaf on every branch on every tree. Being a Time Lord, he had better eyesight than the average human, and also better hearing, and both were telling him that he was being watched.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" He called casually, hoping for some response. When he got none he proceeded walking in the direction the noise had come from to find the culprit. Long coat billowing behind him, he carried on until he reached an overly large tree that looked oddly out of place in the forest of thin trees. _If anyone were hiding it would be here, _he thought triumphantly. Ready for anything, he took a step forwards till he was less than a metre away from the old tree, where he could see a long, thin shadow extending from a point behind the tree, being cast by the morning sun.

"Show yourself. I know you are there, I can see you." He didn't shout, only said the words loud enough so that the figure he knew to be behind the tree could hear. Just when he thought the figure wasn't going to reveal themselves, they did. The Doctor's eyes went wide in surprise at the sight of the gangly looking youth in front of him, his jet black air covered in leave and dirt.

"Nathan! What're you doing here?" He remembered the last time he had met the boy. He had mentioned some girl whom he himself didn't know, and when he had confirmed this to the boy he had begun to shout profanities at him, before telling him he would rescue her himself. _Is he actually brave enough to rescue her? He could just be lost_. His suspicions were answered when the young boy replied, somewhat reluctantly and with a hint of anger in his youthful voice, " Rescuing Clara since you wouldn't. I could ask the same question to you." _Wow, this kid doesn't beat around the bush._ If there was one thing he hated it was people who blathered on and on pointlessly and for no apparent reason, but ow he wished the opposite. He didn't want to explain himself to Nathan, there just wasn't time.

" I am retrieving the item that was unlawfully stolen from me." Was all he replied.

"From Townsend Castle?" _So that's what it's called?_ "Yes, I suppose so. Is that where you are headed?" He already knew the answer. " Yes, I can't think of anywhere else she would be, except... there." He paused, so The Doctor to the opportunity to ask a question. "What do you mean 'there'? What Is it that has you scared?" He asked, curious.

Nathan seemed hesitant to continue. "There is a myth. The myth says that there is something living in the castle. Something paranormal. It is said to be a creation of the devil himself. It only comes out at night, and roams the streets, waiting for it's next victim. No one who enters the castle ever comes out alive." To his credit, the boy didn't sound scared. "I see." said the Doctor, thinking. " And you think the girl is in the castle?" Nathan glared at him. "Her name is Clara, and yes I do. There is no where else she could be." He felt a twinge of sympathy for the boy all of a sudden. He was going into Townsend Castle, alone and unaided, and he may never come out, all to find a girl; however, it didn't have to be that way. He was going to regret his next decision as the journey progressed.

"Why don't we go to Townsend Castle together? That way you can find Clara and I can get my item back. What do you say?" He didn't know why he said it. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to see the boy dead? Or was it because he could use him later on?

"Okay. I guess it would make more sense to go together." He agreed, voice empty of any emotion.

The Doctor beamed down at him "Well, then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" He declared.

When Nathan didn't protest The Doctor set off at a steady pace towards the caste, intending to make up for lost time, not wanting to waste a second more. Nathan, instead of speaking, walked silently a few paces behind The Doctor. The atmosphere was tense,awkward. Neither of them wanted to talk to the other unless they absolutely had to. However, after a while the atmosphere changed from tense to creepy due to the utter lack of noise.

"What is the item you are trying to get back? Why is it so important to you?" The Doctor could tell the young lad had been wondering about this subject for a particularly long time.

"It just is. I don't expect you to understand." He said, but in all truth, if there was one person who could understand then it was surely the eleven year old boy in front of him, who had shown his bravery already.

"Fine. I only wanted to know but if you don't want to tell me then it's fine." Snapped Nathan, annoyed, causing The Doctor to think. _Should I tell him? Would he understand? If I don't tell him now he'll only find out later._ Mind made up he spoke. " Okay, I will tell you. It's probably best you find out now anyway. The item that Camille stole from me was a TARDIS." He expected the next question.

"What's a TARDIS?" Nathan's voice was confused and intrigued at the same time. The Doctor took a deep breath, before replying, "Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It is time machine. It can take you anywhere in the entire universe at any time." He turned round to assess Nathan's reaction. To his surprise, however, Nathan seemed deep I thought. "So why is it so bad Camille has it?" _What a stupid question!_ "It is bad because she could go anywhere in the universe at any point in time and change history. An assassination attempt that never happened, the murder of someone who wasn't dead before, anything could change the course of history forever, and... If she ever learns how to use it, it may be the end of the world as we know it." Nathan gulped. "Why? What could she do?" The Doctor got the impression he didn't want to know the answer. "She could go back to the day the world began and make it so that it never happened. She could go back or forward in time and change something that will change the course of humanity. The possibilities are endless."

"And you don't know why she wanted your TARDIS?"

"No. But I wish I did."

Nathan went silent ten, processing all that he had learnt, whilst The Doctor started walking even faster. Eventually, they reached the bottom of the hill that Townsend Castle sat upon. Up close, it looked even bigger and steeper than it did from the town and the castle looked even more decrepit and crumbling. Some of the stones and rocks that had weathered and broken away from the castle had rolled to the bottom of the hill, forming a pile of debris at the base of the hill.

"Do we really have to walk up that?" Moaned Nathan from behind The Doctor.

"Yes. I want to find out what that woman wanted with my TARDIS." Nathan went silent, which was why they were both shocked as they heard a familiar feminine voice coming from somewhere in front of them.

Looking around, The Doctor saw Camille approaching the pair of them from behind the pile of broken rocks. She wore the same clothes as last time, except they were no longer ripped. The smile on her porcelain face was smug and patronising.

"I can't imagine why you would be talking about me." She sneered.

"You know why. You have something of mine and I want it back." The Doctor answered.

"I'm afraid I can't give it back to you. It is essential for our plan."

"And who's plan would that be?"

At this she truly did smile. "Ours, Doctor. The plan of the beings that have the townsfolk cowering in their houses at night. The beings who have lived in this castle for hundreds of millennia. The Night Walkers." The Doctor looked thoughtful once she had finished, as though he had been told nothing more than an old child's tale.

" Well, I've never heard of those before. What exactly are Night Crawlers?" He asked cheerfully.

"We are the rulers of the night. We are humans frozen in all their beauty and splendour. We are incredibly fast, faster than the fastest thing on this planet. And our strength is second to none. But do you two want to know what really makes a Night Crawler a Night Crawler?" She paused, taunting The Doctor.

"What?" He didn't expect the answer. "A Night crawler not only feeds of human blood, but their souls. We feed of souls." She finished, smiling once more. Behind him, The Doctor heard Nathan gasp. As he did, Camille's eyes turned to him and looked him up and down before asking curiously, "What does he want you for?"

Nathan didn't answer he question. " Where is Clara? What have you done with her?" His voice rose an octave as he yelled.

"Ah, so that's her name is it? Clara." At this she looked at the Doctor, who was watching Nathan and Camille's conversation play out. "She's here." Nathan tensed up beside The Doctor, as though he was about to make a run for the castle and rescue Clara single-handedly.

" You don't seem very concerned about her, Doctor." She stated, bemused, to The Doctor. _Why should I be so concerned? Okay, she's in this castle with the Night Crawlers, but why would I be so concerned? First Nathan, and now her. What don't I know?_

"Ah, you don't remember, do you? No wonder she has been left her to rot for so long." She was playing with them.

"Shut Up!" Yelled Nathan. Camille ignored him. "Would you like to remember, Doctor? Would you like to remember the girl you forgot, the girl you left to this terrible fate?" She asked. "Of course you do." She smirked, before her eyes flashed red. Nathan jumped as The Doctor gasped. Before his very eyes flashed memories he never knew he had. Memories of a girl . She was in the TARDIS talking, at home looking after kids. She was saving the world. Then he remembered her name.

_Clara Oswald. The impossible girl._

* * *

**_Dun Dun Dun. He remembers! But is he too late to save Clara? Found out in the next chapter! _**


	14. Chapter 14

**Now, here's a very interesting chapter. Please review! Enjoy! **

* * *

Nathan stood there, staring at The Doctor in shock. He seemed to frozen in place, and his face was full of worry, remorse, anger shock and finally recognition. Nathan watched as every one of these emotions crossed his face, waiting to see what The Doctor would do. He couldn't believe The Doctor was actually telling the truth when he said he didn't remember Clara. He had thought he had been lying. How wrong he was.

"Doctor?" HE said, to no response. The Doctor was still staring past both of them, seemingly at something they couldn't see.

"Doctor!" Nathan yelled this time. Realisation flashed across The Doctor's face as he looked at Nathan. The two of them shared a glance before he turned back to Camille, anger all over his face.

XXX

_What have I done? How could I have forgotten her? She has been here for days and it's all my fault. _

"Doctor?" He heard Nathan calling him, but was to shocked to respond. He had left Clara in danger with these people, if you could call them that, and for all he knew she could be dead. All his fault.

"Doctor!" Nathan was yelling now and he sounded anxious. He cast his eyes up to look at the young boy. When he noticed the remorse written all over his face he was shocked. _Why is he sorry? He didn't forget her. He was coming here all on his own to rescue her!_ He turned his eyes towards Camille.

"What have you done with her!" He yelled. "Tell me now!" He added.

"That's better isn't it? Now that you remember?" Camille sneered.

The Doctor took two large steps forward. "Answer me, now!"

"No." She replied simply, and back away till the pile of rocks and stones obscured her completely. The Doctor, not wanting to let her get away, ran after her, but when he got to the pile of debris, she was no where In sight.

He let out all his anger on the pile of debris piled at his side. He kicked it and threw it, pretending the rubble was the people who had Clara, Camille especially.

"Doctor?" The voice sounded scared. He turned round and saw Nathan, young and brave as he was, observing him with nothing short of fear and trepidation plastered onto his face.

"What are we going to do?" He seemed hesitant to ask, as though he though The Doctor would turn on him and start to take his anger out on him instead of the pile of debris beside him.

There was only one answer The Doctor could give. "We are going up to Townsend Castle to rescue Clara. She will be healthy and she will be alive." Nathan saw the silent threat that lingered in his eyes. "And we will find my TARDIS." He added as an afterthought, before he thought of something else. "You don't have to come, Nathan. It will be very dangerous. Now that I remember Clara I promise you that I will do everything in my power to save her." He knew what the boy would say before he said it.

"No. I'm coming. I want to rescue Clara, just like you." The Doctor had to admire his bravery once again.

"You know it will be extremely dangerous?" He asked.

"Yes." Was the short answering reply. Despite their predicament, The Doctor couldn't help but smile. "Let's go then." Together, the two of them started trekking up the hill Townsend Castle.

XXX

"It is done?" He asked. "It is, my love. He remembers exactly who she is. He is on his way here right now. He will be here shortly." Camille replied. Theo smiled. "Good. You have done well my sweetheart." Camille smiled back, before saying, "The Doctor is not all I have bought you, Theo." She indicated that he should follow her and he did. Camille led him down a dark corridor towards the part of the castle that was falling to pieces. There was barely a room that didn't have part of a roof, floor or wall missing. He wanted so badly to know where they were going, but knew better. He would just have to follow Camille till she arrived. "Not much further." She said, reading his thoughts. He marvelled at how well she could read him. She could read him like the opened page of a book. That was one of the reasons why he loved her so much. "Here we are." She had stopped outside one of the very few rooms that was still intact. The wooden door was closed, obscuring his view of what could possibly be inside.

As Camille opened the door, Theo found his curiosity peaked. _What could possibly be better than The Doctor?_ He found himself thinking, only for his question to be answered when he entered the room. Inside was a tall blue police box. It had a shining light on the top which lit up the entire room. He recognised it instantly. It was The Doctors. Still, he had to make sure.

"Is it...?" Camille read him clearly once again. "Yes, It's his. A TARDIS. It's a time machine. It can take you anywhere in the entire universe at any time, and it's ours." He watched as she pulled a small, silver key out of her pocket. "It only opens for The Doctor, unless you have a key." Theo eyed the blue box with nothing short of eager excitement. "Do you know how to work it?" He was disappointed as the smile dropped from Camille's face. "No, but don't worry I will find out. We have all eternity after all." Theo smiled once more. "We do."

XXX

"Are we... there...yet?" Panted Nathan. It was obvious to The Doctor straight away that he was tired. Who wouldn't be? The trek up that hill had to have been one of the worst he had ever done. The only reason he wasn't tired was because he had two hearts, which of course Nathan didn't.

"Yes. We are, in fact here." He answered, not at all out of breath.

"How can you not be out of breath?" Nathan gasped. The Doctor thought very carefully over what to say next. Nathan already knew about his TARDIS. Would it be too much for him to know about him too? Then again, he would be safer not knowing.

"I am used to this sort of thing. Where I come from, everyone lives on hills as steep as this." He lied easily.

Nathan nodded his head in understanding. "Oh."

"Come on." Said The Doctor. "Let's go in."

* * *

**S**o what did you think? The next chapter is the chapter you have all been waiting for! The Doctor finds Clara


	15. Chapter 15

HERE IS THE CHAPTER YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! IT WAS INCREDIBLY HARD TO WRITE, ESPECIALLY THE HEART TO HEART CONVERSATION BETWEEN TWO OF THE CHARACTERS IN THE MIDDLE . ENJOY!

* * *

Getting in may be harder than they first thought, if their current situation was anything to go by. Although it was too late for the boy to turn back, he was still having second thoughts on whether or not he should come with him. He would not be responsible for his death too. Looking round, it seemed apparent that the only way into the castle was through the front entrance, and somehow he couldn't see that working. However, he was willing to try anything; nothing was going to stop him from reaching Clara, or the TARDIS. "Let's go to the ruined part of the castle." He had an idea. "We may be able to get through if the wall is falling apart." He speculated cleverly. Nathan didn't say anything, only nodded his head at The Doctor's suggestion. "Great, let's go." Heading round to the back of the castle, The Doctor started to get that strange feeling again. The same strange feeling he had had when he had stood under the street lamp back on Nathan's street. At least now, he knew why he had felt cold. Vampires, or Night walkers as they were called, were cold, marble like creatures. It also explained why they only came out at night. Vampires couldn't be out in sunlight, it killed them. At least now he knew all the answers, except the most important two: Where was Clara? Where was the TARDIS? He swore, if Clara had so much as a scratch on her, they would pay, dearly. As for his beloved TARDIS, he only prayed that it was still In one condition. "Doctor, which part of the castle are we going to? It all looks ruined to me." Nathan's inquisitive voice pulled his out of his dark thoughts. "What?" he asked, having not caught Nathan's words. "The Castle. Which part are we going to? It all looks ruined to me." Sure enough, when The Doctor glanced around he saw that they were surrounded by rubble and debris from the crumbling castle. He hadn't realised he had been so caught up in his thoughts. "Ah, right, yes." he walked over to the nearest part of the decrepit castle and extended his hand out towards it, much to the confusion of the boy standing not far behind him. "What're you doing?" He asked, curiosity getting the better of him at last. "I'm trying to see how strong it is, whether it falls apart when I touch it." The Doctor informed. "Do you want it to?" "Yes." "Why? "Because that means that we will be able to create a space big enough for us to fit through without being detected." Understanding flashed across Nathan's face. "Oh, right. I see. And is this space okay?" He asked, trying to make a conversation. Instead of answering him The Doctor extended his hand further, so that it was now touching the rock. When it didn't crumble straight away, he paced more pressure on the wall, waiting for the inevitable to happen. Sure enough, as soon as he pulled his hand away the second time, the wall almost instantaneously collapsed at his feet, causing The Doctor to plaster a huge, infectious smile on his face. "Guess we know the answer to your question. Come on!" He said, stepping through the rubble into the castle, urging Nathan to follow him. He still wasn't sure it was a good idea to allow him to come, but he was here now and The Doctor wasn't about to send him to that forest all alone. There was still one question he needed answering. If Camille was a Night Walker, then how come she could come out in light. Okay, it might have only been dawn, but it was still light never the less. That was just one of the many questions he would have to add to his list to answer later. He could hear Nathan's cautious footsteps behind him, seemingly following his every move. Once again, he had to admire the bravery and courage the boy possessed, willing to do all this on his own for a girl he hardly knew. That's more than what I did he thought bitterly, before he was hit with another thought: He's a better man than me. He knew it was true. Nathan may only be an eleven year old boy, but he had shown more courage, bravery and compassion than he had, and it hurt. It hurt to know that he had failed Clara, forgotten her. It hurt to know that even though he didn't know her, he wasn't willing to help her. It hurt that he had abandoned Clara, a girl he had sworn to protect, a girl who was in his care, when she had needed him the most. "Doctor, you can't blame yourself for what happened to Clara. It isn't your fault." How can he understand me so well? "I was under the impression that you blamed me entirely?" He said it as a question and not a statement. "I was." Nathan replied honestly. "But that was before I knew you actually didn't remember. Before, I thought you were lying. I thought the item Camille stole from you was more important than rescuing Clara. But now I know you really couldn't remember her, and that's not your fault." His was was fully of sympathy that The Doctor just didn't deserve. "Oh, Nathan. I wish you were right. The truth is, I should have been willing to help Clara, even though I didn't know her. I should have valued her importance the highest, and I didn't." Nathan could hear the remorse in his companion's voice; and he didn't like it. "But you had the safety of the world, the entire universe, at heart. You were trying to save it." The Doctor grimaced. "That's not entirely true. Okay, yes, I didn't want the universe destroyed. That would be catastrophic. However, the main reason I wanted my TARDIS back, was for my own selfish needs. It was, still is, mine and I want it. No one else can have it." Towards the end his voice had gotten quieter and had a hint of anger in it. When he realised what he had just said, The Doctor looked up. He had expected Nathan to be looking at him in hatred, or at least anger that he could be so selfish. Instead he saw sorrowful, sympathetic eyes, staring deep into his eyes, as though they could read his very soul. His next question shocked The Doctor more than anything else. "You aren't from Earth, are you Doctor?" He stared at Nathan, wide eyed and in shock, unable to believe the boy could have figured out his true identity. All his years of travelling, on every planet he visited, no one had ever known what he was, unless he wanted them too. Yet, here was this boy, who he'd only just met,who had figured it out in less than a day. "No." May as well be honest, he thought. " I'm not from Earth." He clarified. "Where are you from?" It was impossible to miss the trepidation on barely held curiosity in his voice. "I'm from..." He paused, unable to speak the word. Nathan waited patiently for him to continue. " I'm from Gallifrey." Nathan gasped. "Gallifrey, I've never heard of that before." The Doctor smiled half-heartedly. "I didn't expect you to. Gallifrey is billions of miles away from Earth, in another universe." The Doctor hoped this information would be enough to keep Nathan quite for a while, whilst he pondered over it. However, that wasn't the case. " What is it like? Is it like Earth?" Sighing, The Doctor decided he couldn't deny Nathan what he wanted. It wasn't like he had anything better to do whilst he walked through the deserted parts of the castle. "No. It was nothing like Earth. It was beautiful. There was a large cathedral, right in the center of the planet, that was hundreds of years old but looked brand new. The long, bright red grass was a welcoming sight to children who wanted to play. I, myself, played in that long grass for hours on end. We used to play all sorts of weird and wonderful games. The two sun's were a bright orange, and at night, you could see the light reflecting off the buildings and it seemed to cascade across the entire planet. It was breathtaking. All the different constellations in the sky, there were so many. We used to lie down on the soft grass and gaze up at them all night long, even as the sky turned from blue, to sunset orange, to black, the Stars were always there. There is truly another place like it in the Universe." He felt a lump rise in his throat and unbidden tears rise to his eyes, as they always did when he thought of home. He missed it dearly. He would do anything to go back, even if it was only for a day, he would gladly pay the price; but it was impossible. "W... wow, it sounds amazing. I can't imagine why you would want to leave that place." Awe. Amazement. Wonder. Curiosity. All were potent in his voice. "I had no choice. There was a war. My people and another species, The Daleks, engaged in battle. It was an endless battle, with never ending bloodshed and death. Never stopping, never ending. The planet was burning. Everything was burning, the buildings, the grass, even the sky was burning a brighter orange than our suns. It was tearing our plant, as well as others, apart. There weren't just our two species fighting. After a while, when our war had ruin other planets, killed innocent people , others started to intervene. The nightmare child, the inhabitants of the Medusa cascade... It was turning into a galactic war. Then, when they realized they couldn't win, that they had condemned us to an endless war, the Time Lords of old decided they would inhabit another planet, live there and continue to live there until the end of days." Nathan gasped in shock. "Who are the Time Lords of old? What Planet did they want? What happened?" There it was, the one question he truly didn't want to answer. "The Time Lords of old were the leaders of Gallifrey. Sort of like this words government and royal family. They used to be full of remorse, sympathy and repentance. They used to be understanding. But the war changed them. They were now power hungry, vengeful and evil. They wanted Earth. Someone had to stop them. Someone had to end the years of bloodshed and burning. Someone had to stop innocent planets from burning because of our uncivilized attacks. Someone had to put an end to the never ending war. Someone had to save Earth. That person was me." He finished, glancing at Nathan, only to see the boy looking at him in interest. "I stole the TARDIS from the museum. It was the only way I knew how to stop it. I had to use it to put a time lock on the planet, on the war. No one could get in to the planet, and no one could get out. Everyone was trapped inside the planet, fighting the battle until it finally ended. Everyone except one." "Except you..." Nathan whispered. "Yes. I was outside the planet when the I placed the Time Lock on Gallifrey. I was trapped outside the planet, never able to return. I was homeless." He trailed off, refusing to let the tears fall down his cheeks. "Why didn't you just go back in time to before the war started? You have a time machine." Nathan asked, seemingly puzzled. "There's a reason I'm known as the last of my kind, Nathan." He listened for Nathan's reaction and heard a sharp intake of breath come from behind him. "Are... Are you...really...?" He was unable to form a complete sentence, the shock playing with his head. " Yes. I am. There's a reason though. You see, the Time Lords are still very much alive, but trapped inside a world of their own making, their own version of hell. Because of the Time Lock they can't leave the planet, nor can anyone enter. However, the Time lock did not only affect Gallifrey during the war. It time lock Gallifrey's entire existence. So,even if I wanted to go back in time to Gallifrey, I could not. There was no point in just putting the Time lock on the war. The time Lords would have been able to go back in time and escape, they were the Time Lord after all. I had to lock the plane from it's moment of existence to its end. That's why I'm the last of my kind. The Time Lords, if any are still alive, are locked inside their own hell, so they may as well be extinct. There is very little chance any are still alive anyway. They would all have died in the war. All except one..." "You. The last of your kind." He had almost forgotten Nathan was there, being so caught up in his memories. "Yes. I have been the last of my kind for over eight hundred and fifty years. I was only young during the war. About sixty I think..." "Sixty! Eight hundred and fifty years! How old are you?" Nathan asked in awe. " Nine hundred and ten." "What!? How can you look so young?" "Time Lord's have this ability. Ty have two hearts. When they are dying thy can regenerate." "Regenerate?" When we die we can repair our body. We can change our faces. We can live another life." "How many times have you regenerated?" "This is my eleventh time." "It must be good, never dying, I mean. The things you must have seen!" The Doctor could hear how far away his voice sounded. If only he could understand. "Sometimes I think it's a curse, that a Time Lord lives too long. You have no idea what it's like. Watching civilizations die right before your eyes, knowing that can't be you..." He trailed off. "You must miss your family and friends?" It was supposed to be a statement but came out as a question instead. The Doctor smiled sadly. With every question Nathan asked his heart ache got worst. "Yes. I had to leave them behind, all of them. My Family. My friends. My entire livelihood. When I became homeless I had no where to go. I was the man without a home. The lonely traveler. The last of the Time Lords. If I could go back, for just one day, I would pay the price gladly, but I can't. I never can. I will always be this. The lonely traveler." "You're not lonely. You have Clara." Nathan clarified. "Do I? If so for how long?" The Doctor's tone had grown dark. "Throughout my time travelling, I always have a companion. A friend of sorts. We would travel and save worlds together. Until fate decided to get in the way. Sometimes it's safer for them just to forget me,get on with their own lives. Other times, they just leave me, craving for a safe normal life. There are other's who die. There was this one girl, once, who ended up in a parallel universe. She was helping me save the world and nearly died in the process. Lucky for her, she ended up in a parallel universe. But I couldn't see her any more. I got my one chance to say goodbye, before the world sealed itself off for good. Then, recently, there were two others, they were in love. They were with me for a while, until they both ended up in the eighteen hundreds, where they died. So, how long until it's best for Clara to forget me? How long until she decides to leave me? How long before she dies? After this I wouldn't be surprised if it was sooner rather than later." Finally, Nathan decided to go quiet, not knowing what t say. "Very touching story, Doctor. I found the last part the best." Sneered a voice from the shadows. The Doctor hadn't realized that they were now in the still intact part of the castle. "Show yourself!" his voice held that authoritative tone it always did when he was commanding someone. The figure stepped out of the shadows into the dimly lit corridor of the castle, but it was still enough to see his features. His face was stone white, paler than pale. He was tall, although not quite as tall as The Doctor. His most striking, yet equally terrifying feature, was hi eyes. They were a deep, dark blood red. Instantly, The Doctor knew he was looking at one of the Night Crawlers, and judging by the brightly colored jewels sewn onto his cape, he had a high ranking amongst his species. "Hello Doctor." His voice was quiet yet eerie. "I see you've bought a friend." He glanced at Nathan, and his eyes subconsciously moved till they were staring, full of longing, at the boy's neck. Seeing this, The Doctor stepped between them. "That is none of your concern. Who are you?" He asked, tone void of any and all emotion, face expressionless. The Night Crawler smiled. A smile full of dark, twisted humor. " I am king of the Night Crawlers, Theo." The Doctor stared at Theo, not caring in the slightest. "Well then, Theo. You know why I am here do you not?" The Doctor asked plainly. "I do. You are here to recover the two things that were taken from you." "Yes." The Venom in his voice was enough to make Nathan shiver. " So tell me where she is. Where is Clara?" He asked authoritatively. Theo seemed genuinely surprised. " I am surprised. I would have thought your time machine would have been more important than the life of one silly human girl." He riled The Doctor. "Where is she!?" He yelled so loud that the roof of the castle seemed to shake. Theo smirked. "We knew you were coming, so we were ready." He turned behind him, back to the shadows. He must have communicated with his eyes, or mouthed something, because the next thing The Doctor knew, a familiar figure was stepping out of the shadows, staring at him with crimson eyes. "Clara..."

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi guys. This is a much shorter chapter, but i felt it was relevant to make the story more interesting. Basically it is Nathan and The Doctor's feelings towards the new Clara... Enjoy!**

* * *

Nathan's eyes were about to pock clean out of their sockets. There, in front of him was Clara. Well, it looked like Clara,but there was no way on this planet it was her. The blood red eyes were profo of that, not to mention the pale white skin. She had changed. Nathan didn't want to think about what that meant. He knew that she was dead, doomed to be a Night Crawler forever more. Nathan looked over to his fellow companion, unable to imagine how he must be feeling. The swell of his own heart at the sight of the once friendly, caring girl was enough, so how would The Doctor be feeling. Turning to look, Nathan soon wished he hadn't. For what he saw in The Doctor's face was worse than the sight of Clara becoming one of the living dead. It full of horror, remorse, sorrow, fear and, worst of all, anger. The anger was radiating off of him in waves, ready to burst free as soon as he let it.

"What have you done to her!? He yelled in anger.

Theo didn't seem bothered in the slightest, he seemed almost amused at The Doctor's display.

"I devoured her soul, and it was oh so tasty." Nathan let out a loud gasp. He knew he shouldn't draw attention to himself but he couldn't help the gasp that resonated from his mouth. Fortunately for him though, The Doctor seemed determined.

"Why! Why?" He was clenching and unclenching his hands into fists at his sides, trying not to lash out.

" You know why, Doctor. She was the bait for you. Her and your precious time machine. Hen, when you were on your way, I had no further use for her, but her soul seemed so pure, I didn't want to kill her.

"So you'd rather turn her into an abomination?"

"Yes."

"It's wrong." Theo smiled once more, before taking a step forward. He addressed the new Clara. That is what Nathan had decided to call her because she could not be compared to the old Clara, the one he liked, the one he came to save.

He could barely hear the two words that were whispered. "Get them."

XXXXX

To say he was livid would be a huge understatement. He was worse than that. No one would know how he was feeling. He couldn't even describe it. Looking at Clara the remorse and sorrow became more prominent in his schooled features. _This is all my fault! I am so so sorry Clara! _He knew it was too late for apologies, much to late. Clara was already a member of the undead. A soulless killing bloodsucker, all thanks to the abomination stood in front of him.

"What have you done to her!?" He watched as Theo seemed amused. He didn't find anything funny.

"I devoured her soul, and it was oh so tasty." He heard Nathan's sharp intake of breath from behind him, revealing his terror and shock. _How dare he! Not her soul! _

"Why! Why?" He was so angry, he was forced to clench his hands into fists at his sides to contain his unending anger. " You know why, Doctor. She was the bait for you. Her and your precious time machine. Hen, when you were on your way, I had no further use for her, but her soul seemed so pure, I didn't want to kill her."The Doctor felt like laughing. _He didn't want to kill her._

"So you'd rather turn her into an abomination?" He felt another surge of negative emotion burst through him at the answer.

"Yes."

"It's wrong."He saw Theo Smile and turn around to address Clara. Yes, he still thought of her as Clara. He wouldn't stop trying until he found a way to restore her back to human. It was his fault she was like this in the first place. And if he... couldn't find a way... he would find a way to end her immortal life. Allow her to be at peace. But that was the very last resort.

"Get them." Ordered Theo as Clara advanced towards him and Nathan, eyes blazing.

* * *

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hi guys. This Chapter was really fun to write, although things aren't looking good for The Doctor and Nathan by the end. Hope you enjoy it! Please Review!**_

* * *

"Get them" ordered her master, the one person in this world she had to obey. She would do anything for him, even die for him. If he wanted her to get these two men in front of her then she would.

"Run!" Shouted The Doctor, although there was no need because Nathan was stood right behind him.

"But aren't these things super fast?"Inquired Nathan.

"Yes, but unless you'd rather stand here, I'd run." Said The Doctor sarcastically, turning to run.

"Good point." Replied Nathan, also turning to run. The Doctor had no idea what the plan was next. All he knew was that he had to get away from Clara, before she killed them both.

Turning round, he saw something that he'd later refuse confused him. Clara, or the undead version of Clara, was coming after them, but the strange thing was, she wasn't running. She was walking a fast enough pace to not lose them, but a slow enough one so that she didn't catch them. He knew that if she ran, they would both be dead by now. She was playing with them, like a cat plays with a mouse before it finally kills it.

" Come on, while we still have a chance." The Doctor grabbed Nathan's hand and began to pull him down the corridors, trying his best to keep to the parts of the castle that were still standing, because that way they would be harder to find. Looking back, he saw that their pursuer had began a slow run now, and was fast catching up to them, even at that pace. He knew that they couldn't keep running. Pretty soon Nathan would run out of breath and they would run into a dead end somewhere; or worse. Darting round the corner, he surveyed the area and saw a large wooden door, still intact, and had an idea.

"Quick! In here!" He whispered to Nathan. He pulled Nathan inside before him, not wanting him to get the blow of the attack should the inhuman Clara appear. Following Nathan inside, he glanced one last time at he corner at which they had just turned and saw that Clara had not yet entered this corridor, but he knew that she soon would. He scrambled into the room and as quickly and quietly as she could, closed the door behind him.

""Doctor?" Nathan's voice didn't sound the least but scared

"Yes, it's me." Clarified The Doctor. His ear was against the rotting wood of the door, listening for the slightest movement.

"Is she out there?" When he didn't answer Nathan carried on. " Doctor?"

The Doctor shushed him. "Be quiet." Nathan obeyed without protest. The Doctor was incredibly grateful for that at least.

" Come out, come out, Doctor. I know your here somewhere. You can't hide from me..." The voice was Clara's, that much he could tell, but it was different. It sounded lighter, more feminine if it could. It was an octave higher too. He silently cursed. _Another thing that had to change._ He was pulled out of his less than pleasant thoughts by a loud thump on the door. It wasn't enough to open it, just enough to shock the inhabitants inside. In shock, The Doctor flew backwards away from the door, but ended up crashing into the stunned Nathan, who let out a yelp of pain as he hit the floor.

_Damn It! Why is everything going wrong?_ He wasn't blaming Nathan for yelping, after all it was him who crashed into him, so if it was anyone's fault it was his.

"I can hear you." The handle of the door was slowly turning, opening. Clara had found them, and she was coming to get them.

"Stay behind me." Whispered The Doctor. Even if him and Clara didn't make it out alive, he was determined that Nathan would. If it was the last thing he did he would make sure that at least he made it out alive. Nathan did as he was told, standing behind Doctor, bold as brass.

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver from his inner coat pocket, remembering the time it helped him in Venice with the Vampires.

He was glad the room wasn't completely dark. There were no windows but there was a few stones missing from the back corner of the room, letting light inside. But it wouldn't be enough to deter Clara, unfortunately.

The door opened slowly to reveal the figure of his previous companion standing in the doorway. He noticed she was still wearing the same clothes. If he didn't know better he would have said she was still the same impossible girl he had bought her, if it wasn't for the eyes; the blood red crimson eyes longing for blood and souls.

"Hello, boys." Sarcasm was evident in her tone immediately. "I have enjoyed this game. It was fun, watching you run away futilely." She paused, seeming to actually regret was she was going to say next.

"To bad it will never happen again." She started advancing towards them at a steady pace, all the while smiling and glaring at their prone necks. The Doctor knew he had to try something or both him and Nathan would be dead in minutes.

"Clara?" He asked, assessing her for any reaction, however small. There was none. " Clara, please if your still in there, the _real _you,the human you, then please just listen to me. I'm so sorry this happened to you, I truly am. But, if your still in there, you need to fight it." He didn't realize his tone was pleading.

"Enough!" Bellowed Clara in her now angelic voice. "Enough of this Doctor. You cannot prolong your fates any longer." The Doctor looked at the version of Clara in front of him with something akin to regret in his eyes.

"Then I'm so sorry for this." He extended his hand with the sonic screwdriver in, and pulled the switch. Instantly, there was a high pitch squealing noise that filled the air. The Doctor stood there, not at all affected by the volume and frequency of the sound. Nathan had his hands pressed as tightly as he could over his ears, trying to block out the noise. The effect it had on Clara was much worse. She started screeching, rabid screeching that was even worse when mixed with the sound the screwdriver was emitting. Her hands were pressed around her head and ears, and her red eyes showed clearly the agony she was in.

"Quick! Run!" Shouted The Doctor to Nathan who was still standing behind him. Nathan did as he was told, scurrying past The Doctor and hesitantly darting past a now crouching Clara, all the while keeping his hands firmly planted over his ears. The Doctor started to follow, before he turned to Clara.

"I'm so sorry." As he exited the room, he turned the sonic onto a lower frequency and watched as Clara collapsed to the ground. She wasn't dead, not even unconscious, just stunned from the high frequency. Still, it gave him and Nathan a chance to find the TARDIS and escape, and to find way to save Clara.

"Doctor!" I was Nathan's voice, this time scared. "Nathan! What's Wrong?" The Doctor spun round on his hill, brown coat billowing behind him, and saw none other than Theo and Camille stood a few metres away from him, holding the struggling boy in an iron like grip. He stood no chance.

"Hello, Doctor. I see you have incapacitated dear Clara for a short time. No worries, you will come with us willingly Doctor." He knew where this was going " If I don't?" He was certain of the answer before Camille spoke. "The boy dies. He is of no use to us. He is too young to become one of us." Camille's voice was just as angelic as ever.

"Don't do it, Doctor!" Yelled Nathan. The Doctor was momentarily stunned. _He'd rather die than have me surrender. Why? For Clara?_

"Quiet!" This time it was Theo's deep voice. "What will it be Doctor? Your life? Or The Boys?" The answer was written all over his face, he didn't need to speak. He couldn't let Nathan die. He couldn't. Not after everything he had done. He owed him. Nathan was willing to come and find Clara when he wasn't.

"I will come with you..." His voice was full of resignation.

"No!" Screamed Nathan in terror. Both Night Walkers ignored him though. "Good. Camille?" Theo said as Camille walked over to The Doctor and pinned his hands behind his back with her iron grip.

"Let the boy go! I did as you asked." The Doctor ordered.

"I would rather keep him. You seem to have developed a soft spot for him, and I need some leverage to make you cooperate Doctor." Theo Drawled.

The Doctor could do nothing as he was led away.

* * *

I know. Cliffhanger. What did you think? What do you think will happen next? Please review! Thanks!


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is a small chapter completely from Nathan's point of view! Enjoy!**

* * *

He watched as they were led away, knowing that he was helpless. He dreaded to think what his companion thought, allowing himself to be used as bait. Although, Nathan had to admit there was little he could do against these creatures. They were like marble, their iron grip unbreakable. All he had wanted to do was help The Doctor and Clara, do something right, despite his mothers protests. Goodness knows what she must be thinking now She probably thought he had gone of sulking, and that e would come back in his on time. She didn't care for him, not really. Neither did his father. They just used him as a resource, because he was there. That was why he had wanted to find The Doctor and Clara, to help them,because he was sick of just being used by his own parents, he wanted to go where he would be appreciated, where he could do the right thin ad help people. He certainly didn't expect to be in Townsend Castle, trying to rescue a girl that was now a Vampire and being held hostage by a pair of the same Vampires as bait for The Doctor was not what he had anticipated. He supposed he shouldn't have been naïve enough to think things would be so simple. Didn't he know, after all, when he had his location in mind, that no one ever returns from Townsend Castle alive? Of course he did, at least he now knew why though. These Night Walkers sucked out peoples souls and drank their blood. It also explained why the creatures on the streets only came out at night. Vampires hated light. Perhaps that is why the street lights were always so dim. But, then why didn't they come into the dark alleyways where he always searched for food? How long had they been here? The myth said that the castle had been haunted for hundreds of years, but these creatures couldn't have been here all this time undetected, could they? It was possible he supposed, but, especially this last hundred years when the myths became more potent in peoples lives, what did they feed on? No one ever comes to this castle any more, they are all deterred by the myths. It would seem, however, that he was not included in that fact. He could still scarcely believe that he had willingly come running into Townsend Castle, to rescue a girl he hardly knew, with a man that was actually an alien from another planet. It all seemed surreal when he looked at it from this perspective,like his worst nightmare. He would have sworn it was a nightmare if it wasn't for the pain from his arms that was coming from the iron grip he was being held in. _What's going to happen now? How are we going to get out of this one? Can't The Doctor just use his screwdriver ting again? _These question were dominating his thoughts, blocking his mind from thinking about anything else. He briefly wondered wondered what The Doctor was thinking, whether he was coming up with another escape plan. Quickly, he turned his head round and saw his fellow comrade being pushed along behind him, arms behind his back, face crestfallen. Suddenly, it struck Nathan how emotional this last day must have been for The Doctor. First he argues with his companion, sends her away only to be made to forget her, having his beloved TARDIS stolen and having to retrieve it, and finally remembering who Clara is, and feeling incredibly sorrowful and guilty for what had happened. He could still visualize The Doctors face when they had discovered Clara's fate clearly in his mind. He himself had felt shock and sorrow but his emotions had been nothing like those of The Doctor's. The hate, anger, fear and sorrow had been so potent and visible on his face.

At first he wasn't afraid to admit that he had been slightly afraid at first. He hadn't believe that any man had been able to feel so much emotion. Of course, he now knew that the man being led along behind him was anything but ordinary. He was an alien from another galaxy, a Time Lord who was capable of changing his body when he was dying, he could cheat death. He hadn't really known what to think when he found out, but he knew for a fact that he wasn't scared of The Doctor. He didn't know why. He knew that anyone in their right mind would have ran off immediately, no doubt screaming 'alien!', but not him. He had stood and listened to The Doctors tall with awe, amazement, wonder,confusion,sadness and eventually sympathy for him. He couldn't imagine having to trap your family and friends, your entire species, in their own planet, where they would eventually die in the bloodshed of the war. He couldn't imagine what I must have been like to live on Gallifrey, and then be suddenly trapped outside it, with everything you've ever known inside it, because you had to save planets. He couldn't imagine never seeing his family and friends again, could never imagine becoming the last of his kind. Actually, thinking about it, he probably wouldn't miss his parents much, if at all, having been brought up the way he had, but still, to never see anyone you ever knew again, knowing it was your own fault, that must be such a burden for The Doctor. Then Nathan remembered what he had said about his friends on Earth. Some forgot him, some left him for a normal life, and some died. He now knew why The Doctor cared for Clara so deeply. He would too if he was The Doctor. Since hearing the Time Lord's tale, Nathan had begun to admire The Doctor. He admired the way he had chosen to save Earth from his people, knowing what the consequences would be. He admired the way he did things, opting for more peaceful methods instead of violence. He admired the way he always kept his calm in a situation. But most of all, he admired the things the Doctor would do to save people he cared about. Okay, Nathan didn't exactly think The Doctor cared about him but he knew that he cared about him enough to not let him die. The fact that he had surrendered so that he wouldn't die showed that,then again he would probably do the same thing for anyone. After over nine hundred years, he must have seen enough death and bloodshed. The more he thought about it, the more he understood The Doctor's words earlier. _"Sometimes I think its a curse, that a Time Lord Lives to long." _At the time Nathan had only thought about all the wonderful things The Doctor must have seen, but now he had started to think about it, he released maybe not everything about being a time lord was good. He might have save billions of lives, might have seen the universe grow, might have seen different civilizations born, but the amount of bloodshed and death he must have seen in his life, including what happened to his home planet, must be enough to outweigh the positives sometimes. It must feel terrible, or worse, to watch everyone you know slowly die from old age, or be mercilessly ripped away from this world by murder. Looking at him now, he wasn't even half the man he was last night. He was broken, guilty, remorseful and defeated. Everything he lived for had been taken away from him. Clara. The TARDIS. It couldn't be easy, living when you had nothing left. But Nathan was determined. The Doctor was to good a man to die. He had lost so much, saved so many people, all at his own expense, and nothing would happen to him while Nathan was with him.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi guys, sorry i haven't updated in a while. I've been a bit busy lately, but don't worry. I will be updating regularly once more. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

_What have I done? How could It have gotten this bad? Clara's an undead vampire. The TARDIS is missing. Nathan is being used as bait to ensure I behave. Could the situation get any worse?_

"Well, Doctor, you are quiet. I would have thought you'd have been protesting by now." It just got worse.

"Then again, you have lost everything.. The TARDIS... and Clara..."

"I will save her." He retorted quietly, not quite believing it any more, but he hadn't fully given up just yet.

"Really? So you know how to restore her then? I wonder how you found out.." Theo sounded curious, but The Doctor was confused.

"What are you talking about? Is there a way to save Clara? Answer me!" Theo realised he had made a mistake as The Doctor kept being persistent.

" Tell me!" Roared The Doctor. After hearing that there was evidently a way to save Clara, he was feeling less hopeless and more hopeful.

Theo sighed. "There is a way to restore our kind. Night Walkers cannot be destroyed completely. They can die, yes, but a part of them lives on. This is because a little over a decade ago the soul of the king of the Night Walkers placed his soul in a human child."

"I thought you were the king." Supplied Nathan.

"I am now, but I wasn't. The Previous king was being hunted by others of our kind. He knew he was going to die, but he didn't want any more of us to die, so he decided to make the ultimate sacrifice. He used a special stone. I cannot remember what it was called. Anyway, he used it to lock his human soul, his life essence, into a human child. This child became the key to our survival. He died of course, but he saved us. As long as the child, as long as the key survives so do we."

"What happens if the key dies?" Asked The Doctor, cooking up a plan.

"Then we are able to die. A simple human weapon would be able to destroy us. We would become mortal once more."

"What has this got to do with Clara becoming human again?" Asked The Doctor, not understanding where this conversation was going.

"Any Night Walker who has been turned for less than a day still has human tissue and parts of their soul left behind. If the key was to die before the beginning of their third day, they would be human once more." _Clara has been a vampire for nearly a day now. I still have a day to go._

"Where is this human child?" He was disappointed by the answer.

" They could be anywhere In this world." Theo said smugly.

_Great! One day to find this child that could be anywhere in the world, get back here and save Clara! _

"Don't get any ideas Doctor. Even if you could get out of this place, you'd only have a day to search the entire world, and without your time machine you would have very little chance." _That's why he told me. He thinks it will be an impossible task. _But nothings impossible, thought The Doctor with a renewed sense of hope.

"Let go of me!" He looked ahead of him to find Nathan being manhandled and being escorted into a room with a large wooden door. Theo was smiling all the while, enjoying the boy's struggling.

The Doctor was forcefully pushed into the room along with Nathan.

"Enjoy your life while it lasts Doctor." Theo sneered, walking away. "Oh, and don't even think of escaping. If you do your TARSIS will pay for that mistake." He added tauntingly. _Damn it! He's always one step ahead of me. _"Goodbye, my young friends." He laughed joyfully. As soon as he had gone, The Doctor turned to Nathan, who was watching him curiously.

"Nathan, I need you to do something for me." Nathan looked at The Doctor expectantly. When he didn't say anything The Doctor continued. " I need you to find the TARDIS. It's here somewhere, but if I have any chance of saving Clara, I need to know where."

Nathan looked puzzled. " But I'm trapped here, just like you." The Doctor chuckled, before pulling out his useful sonic screwdriver from his back pocket. " Not if I use this. It unlocks doors too." Nathan beamed up at him,seemingly impressed.

"I'll do it." He replied. "I will search the castle and look for your machine, but what about you? What will you do?"

"Nothing."

Nothing? What do you mean?" At this The Time Lord truly smiled.

"Exactly that, Nathan. Nothing. I am going to sit here and wait for them to come for me, which I'm sure they will."

"What! Why?" Nathan said in complete confusion.

" Because I want to see what they are up to." Was all that he said with a slightly bemused expression on his face, which told Nathan there was more to it than that, but he decided not to point the Doctor out on it. The Doctor watched Nathan, unsure whether or not the young boy would actually accept what he was asking of him. To be honest, he wouldn't be surprised if he refused. After all, who would want to sneak around in a castle full of Vampires who wanted to suck you your soul? The Doctor looked at Nathan quizzically, but couldn't say he was surprised. Nathan had already shown he was brave and courageous without a doubt and this task was obviously nothing he was willing to show he was scared of, even though The Doctor knew he was.

"I'll be fine, Nathan." Was all he replied, before Nathan took the opportunity to speak once more.

" What will happen if they come back and find me gone? They might blame you." The Doctor was touched slightly by the youth's concern.

"I'll be fine. Besides, without you they have no leverage over me. I will just be able to escape when the opportunity comes."

Nathan didn't seem convinced,but after a minute, in the dim light, The Doctor saw something akin to acceptance in his eyes.

"Good Idea.." He said. "Now, how about getting me out of here?" The Doctor saw the slight smile that passed his lips at the comment. How could this boy be so calm after everything that had happened? He was a mystery, a mystery wrapped in the form of an eleven year old human child that was incredibly brave.

"With this." HE held up his sonic screwdriver. "It doesn't so wood, but the locks not wood so I should be able to unlock it." Then he turned to Nathan, looking him in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know what they might do if they catch you?" It's not that he was trying to dissuade him, more like warn him of what he was getting into.

"Yes, I will do it. If it is the only way to get us out of here, save the world by finding your time machine, and save Clara before the end of tomorrow, then I will gladly do it." Once again, The Doctor saw a hint of something more in Nathan's eyes.

"Okay then." He approached the large, still intact wooden door and pointed the sonic towards the metal lock. A green light filled the room, along with an insistent buzzing noise before there was a click and the lock unlocked.

"Ha! There we go." He turned round, beaming at Nathan.

Nathan walked up to the door, and placed his hand on the handle. " Here goes nothing." He said as he opened the door as quietly as he could. He was about to leave before The Doctor spoke.

"Nathan, be careful, and good luck." He smiled before the boy disappeared into the corridor, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

**So? What did you think? Please review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi guys. This is a really long chapter, but don't fret. It's the chapter you've all been waiting for! **

* * *

The Doctor knew Nathan had picked up on the hesitation in his mood. He was incredibly vigilant for a boy of his age, and The Doctor knew he couldn't fool the young boy completely if he tried. Still, he had gone through with the plan, and he wasn't about to argue with that. He knew that he could have just potentially placed Nathan in more danger than he was to start with, but he couldn't risk the boy being used as leverage against him. It wasn't that he didn't want to have to have Nathan used against him, he had already proven that he would surrender for the boy's sake. It was the fact that, with Nathan being used against him, he couldn't do what he had wanted to. He had just under one day to find the TARDIS, find this key and save Clara. The alternative was unthinkable because he _was _gong to save Clara. He would.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the lock on the door being opened. Once Nathan had left, he had immediately locked the door again afterwards to try and keep anyone from finding out about the boy's escape for as long as possible. He walked over to the door, ready to face his captors in the eye. They had no stopping him now that their leverage had disappeared.

The door swung open. "Hello Doctor." He recognised the voice immediately.

"Camille."

Camille smirked. "Now,now Doctor. You wouldn't want to upset me. Remember our little leverage?" The Doctor knew what was coming next. "What? Where is he?" Camille's voice had risen slightly in shock, as her eyes scanned the area that was the small room.

"Lost someone?" The Doctor laughed, with mock innocence in his voice.

Camille turned to The Doctor, the anger and humiliation blazing clearly within her bright green eyes. The Doctor took in the colour of her eyes closely. If she was a Night Walker then her eyes would be a deep, crimson red, showing all the blood and souls she had consumed. Also, she wouldn't have been able to come out in the twilight dawn, and yet she had. There was something different about Camille.

"Doctor! Where is he? Tell me!" She demanded angrily.

The Doctor smirked, enjoying Camille's distress. " I can honestly say I have no idea." Although it was the truth, Camille wasn't fooled.

"Where is he Doctor?" The Time Lord could tell the feminine figure in front of him was losing her patience.

"I don't know." Once again it wasn't a complete lie. The didn't know exactly where Nathan was, only that h as looking for the TARDIS somewhere in this godforsaken castle.

Camille seemed about to yell at him once more, but, at the last minute, she controlled her temper a, instead of yelling at The Doctor, she smirked at him instead.

" Fine, if you don't wan to tell me, you can tell Theo." The Doctor should have seen that coming he supposed. Oh well, that got him out of this room, and at the moment that' what he was aiming for.

"Okay, let's go." He declared enthusiastically, much to the annoyance of Camille. Before he even knew exactly what was happening, his hands were pinned behind his back once more in that same iron tight grip. He didn't mind to much through, except for the fact that Camille was putting added pressure onto his arms. His plan wasn't to escape, well not to start with anyway, because that part came after he had found out exactly what Theo was up to and once he had made sure Nathan was safe.

He studied the labyrinth of corridors he was led down, in case he needed to make a quick get away. They turned two lefts, three rights and another left before they arrived at a pair of large wooden doors, these ones in better condition tan ll the others put together.

"You better not anger Theo, Doctor. Things can get very ugly when he is angry." The Doctor understood the meaning behind the words.

" I'm sure I'll manage." He wasn't quite as confident as he sounded. He felt the pressure on his arms tighten even more if that was even possible, and he felt his arms go slowly numb behind his back. He didn't complain though.

"Theo." Camille spoke to the clandestine figure stood at the other side of the room, which was almost completely shrouded in darkness.

"Yes, my dear?" As of yet he hadn't turned round from his position, but when he did he saw his question answered.

"I fetched him for you, but when I got there the boy was gone." The Doctor watched as the anger became more evident in the royal's face.

"Gone? Gone where?" For his part, despite the anger on his face, Theo's voice was calm and collective.

Camille's, however, was not. " I do not know. He refuse to tell me where he was."

"Hey, now that's not true. I told you I didn't know where he was, which by the way Is the truth." The Doctor protested. He wanted to get things progressing.

" Is it now? Well, I'm pretty sure the boy was locked in with you, so you must know how he managed to escape?" It was phrased as a question instead of a statement.

" He escaped through the door." The Doctor stated the obvious.

Theo was getting angrier. " Yes, but how did he escape through the door when it as locked?" The Doctor decided to answer truthfully.

" I unlocked the Door." Was all he said.

"How?" Demanded Camille, still holding his arms in an iron grip.

"Oh, I don't know. Skill?" He joked mockingly.

" Doctor! Tell me!" Theo's voice was no loner calm and collective, it was angry. The Doctor decided to change tactics.

"Sorry, but I was under the impression that you no longer had any leverage against me, and I don't want to tell you." he knew he was pushing it but he also wanted Theo to give away any of his plans.

" Don't mess with us Doctor!" Camille yelled right into his left ear.

"Steady! That could send me deaf!"

"It would not matter." It was Theo's voice, this time calm again.

"What do you mean?" Now he was getting somewhere.

" I mean, with what we plan for you it will not matter whether you are deaf or not. It does not really matter that the boy is gone, in fact, that is good."

"Why is that good? Now you have no leverage against me." He had to keep pressing for answers now that Theo was finally willing to give them.

"It was risky, having him around. Especially near you." Just then, the wooden doors opened once more and Clara stepped in, he eye still burning red.

The Doctor's expression grew stony and placid. He watched as Clara walked past him and Camille, towards Theo.

"You called, master." _He is not her master! No one is her master._ Theo had no right to have done what he did to her.

"Yes, I did. I will be requiring your services momentarily, but first, let me finish my chat with our 'guest." Clara backed away into the darker part of the room, awaiting orders from Theo.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. It was risky having that boy as close to you as he was. In fact, in fact, I'm surprised you even bought him at all."

"He was determined to come. He wanted to find Clara. I couldn't talk him out of it, but believe me, I wanted to."

Theo laughed. " Haha, The boy is determined, to determined, to save Clara. How Ironic."

The Doctor was getting more and more confused. "Why is that Ironic?"

"Because it is." Theo replied. "When you released the boy, Doctor, did you think about what would happen to him if you were to die?" Theo knew the answer just by reading The Doctor's face.

"Why? Am I going to die?" The Doctor didn't really want to know the answer.

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?"

"What do you think he means?" Camille smirked.

Suddenly, realisation hit The Doctor full force, and he was horror struck. "No!" He gasped.

Theo and Camille smiled.

"No, I will not become one of you." Briefly, The Doctor stole a glance over to the general direction he knew Clara to be in, but Theo didn't miss it.

"You are so determined to save Clara, but you are running out of time Doctor. She has until nightfall tonight, and it is mid-morning now. You know deep down that you are going to fail." Theo paused. "But, if you join us, you can be with her, forever, both of you immortal."

"Something tells me that won't be the case. You want me for something. What?" His voice was firm, authoritative.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Your machine, Doctor, only you can fly it. We need you to fly your machine, but also, because of your species, you would be the Ultimate Night Walker, our ultimate weapon with your mind."

"But don't you lose all memories when you are transformed?" The Doctor asked, trying to prolong the inevitable.

" Only humans do. You will lose all your unnecessary memories, but will keep the necessary ones, we think." He finished.

"You think?" The Doctor was getting worried.

"Yes, you see, you will be the first non human to have been transformed. We have never done anything like this before. As for your memories, we have a little potion that will enable you to keep the memories we want you to keep, and nothing more."

"And what if it fails?"

"At best you die. At worst you become a mutation, a monster." The Doctor gulped.

"You can't do this! You don't know what your doing!"

"Oh, but we do Doctor." This time it was Camille.

"Then at least let me find Nathan, get him out of here. I'll wipe his memory so he can't remember. You have no reason to harm him." The Doctor pleaded.

"You have my word that no harm will come to the boy. It was never my intention to harm him anyway. That wouldn't have boded well for any of us. Now, enough idle chit chat. Clara?"

Clara stepped out from the shadows. "Come here, my dear." The Doctor watched as Theo pulled out a small vial of putrid smelling purple potion and handed it to Clara.

"Give him this." Clara advance towards The Doctor, unscrewing the lid of the potion. "Wait!" Yelled The Doctor. "At least answer me one more question!"

Camille tightened her grip. "Enough!"

"Now, Now, sweetheart. I will answer his question, whatever it may be."

The Doctor asked his question. " There is one thing I don't understand. Camille. She is clearly a night walker like you, but she can go out in light, her skin is warm and she can change her eye colour. She also has that hypnotic power. So I want to know what she is."

Theo looked thoughtful, but truthful to his word, he answered the question. " She is a night walker, but she is different. When she was bitten, her transformation was only half complete. She was injured during the process, which meant that she was only half transformed. We were surprised she did not die. She is able to swap between human and Night Walker as she pleases, when she pleases, hence why she can change her eye colour and go out in light. As for her power, no one can explain it. She is truly one of a kind, and a fitting wife." Theo finished, sending a loving glance towards Camille.

"She's your wife?" The Doctor asked in awe.

"I believe you have had your question. Go ahead Clara." Clara advanced forwards, smiling evilly all the while. The Doctor tried to run, to get away, but Camille's iron grip was impenetrable. Clara was less than a couple of feet away now, and she was raising her hand to bring the potion to his lips. He tossed his head back, only to have it brutally tossed forward and held in place by Camille.

Clara bought the potion to his lips in one quick, swift movement. He tried to keep his mouth closed, but Clara, clever as she always was, used her other hand to forcefully press his cheeks together, opening his mouth, and pouring the potion inside.

The Doctor didn't know what he had expected as he drank the potion, but it wasn't what he experienced. He felt nothing. There was no change to how he was before the potion had been forced down his mouth. Theo, noticing his confused expression, elaborated. "It will not take effect until you are bitten." He nodded at Camille, who The Doctor now knew to be his wife, before she led him over to a stone table in the corner of the room which The Doctor had only just noticed, with Clara at her heels.

"Stop! You can't do this! You don't know what your doing!" He dug his heels into the floor, but the even stone did not help him in the slightest. No one replied to him this time. Instead, Camille pushed his down onto the table, so that he was laying down, and Clara stepped forward. The Doctor registered a clicking noise, coming from the bottom of the table, before he realised that his ankles were strapped in place, unable to move. He thrashed around in Camille's grip, all the while yelling at Theo not to do what he was about to do. Then he remembered how Clara had reacted to the sonic screwdriver. All he had to do was reach into his pocket and pull it out and he could escape. Clara was about to strap his left wrist to the table, and as she did, Camille released her grasp on him. _Perfect! _With his right hand, he slowly edged his way down to his coat pocket, thanking everything he could that he had put it in his right pocket and not his left. He managed to get his hand down to his pocket before it all went wrong.

"Stop him! What's he doing?!" Camille yelled, noticing The Doctor's subtle movements towards his pocket. Instantly, Clara was by his right hand, having used her new found vampiric speed to get there before The Doctor had time to even remove his hand. She grasped his hand in her own cold

one, and pulled it back towards where the restraint was.

"Clara, please don't do this! This isn't who you are. You need to fight it Clara.!" He knew almost instantly that his attempt to have some sort of effect on Clara had failed when she continued to fight him as he tried to keep er from restraining his hand. Everything he tried proved futile though as, finally, Clara had his hand clasped down to the stone table, before restraining it.

"What did he want?" Asked Theo. Clara reached into his pocket, and The Doctor was powerless to stop her. After a second she pulled out his sonic screwdriver and turned round to face Theo and Camille.

"What is that?" Camille asked, curiously. "What does it matter?" Asked Theo, before turning to address The Doctor. "The Doctor is powerless to stop us. In a matter of hours he will become one of us, forever."

"You can't do this! Please!" The Doctor yelled. "But, Doctor, you have failed. You have lost your TARDIS and you have lost Clara. Now you have no hope in returning her to her original state. And all along you have been protecting the one person who could have given you everything back. You have been protecting the one person who could have destroyed us all."

The Doctor listened intently before he realised. "You know who the key is." Theo smiled. "I do. I am surprised you have not realised before. Did you not notice his spectacular bravery? Did you not notice that he was eleven years old, the proper age? Did you not notice that he seemed to surprise you? Even when you told him your life story? Did you not notice how he didn't seem all to scared by us? Really, Doctor, are you as clever as they say?" He paused, before continuing.

"Nathan." The Doctor didn't even have time to gasp before sharp teeth came down, piercing into his neck.

* * *

**_SO, what did you think? Do you hate me? I bet you do! _**


	21. Chapter 21

**So, this is an interesting chapter from Nathan's point of view. **

* * *

To be honest, he hadn't actually done anything since he escaped since he escaped, except hiding. No sooner had he left The Doctor behind, he had been forced to dart into a crevice in the wall to hide before any of the Night Walkers saw him. He knew The Doctor wanted him to find the TARDIS so that is what he would do. Not only was it the only way to save the world, but also the only way to save Clara. He searched through every room he passed, every empty corridor, but still there was no sign of The Doctor's TARDIS. Nathan was just about to turn into another corridor he was pretty sure he hadn't been in yet, when he heard several pairs of footsteps coming from his left. Luckily for him though, he happened to be next to another room. He tried the door and smiled when it opened. Hurrying inside, he closed the door behind him and pressed his ear to the door.

He heard a familiar feminine voice from outside. "You better not anger Theo, Doctor. Things can get very ugly when he is angry." It was Camille. Judging by what she said, he guessed she had The Doctor with him, but his suspicions were confirmed when the answering voice spoke.

"I'll manage." It was definitely The Doctor's voice he heard. There was just no mistaking the authoritative, yet slightly blasé tone. After that he only heard odd words in a conversation as what sounded like a pair of doors closing. He waited a minute, making sure it was safe, before opening the door and looking out. When he saw the coast was clear, he headed off in the general direction he knew Camille and The Doctor to have gone in. He knew The Doctor wanted him to find the TARDIS, but Nathan had an urge to follow The Doctor, as though he would miss out on some important information if he did. Besides, The Doctor would probably need him. He came to the end of the same corridor, and saw a pair of wooden double doors.

"I fetched him for you, but when I got there the boy was gone." It didn't take a genius to work out the missing boy they were talking about was gone.

"Gone? Gone where?" He recognised that voice as Theo's, the king of the Night Walkers.

" I do not know. He refuse to tell me where he was." Camille was yelling now, and without being able to see her Nathan knew the anger would be radiating off her in huge waves.

"Hey, now that's not true. I told you I didn't know where he was, which by the way Is the truth." Nathan heard The Doctor reply. He didn't seemed scared or concerned for his own health at all. He just kept riling these beasts.

" Is it now? Well, I'm pretty sure the boy was locked in with you, so you must know how he managed to escape?" It was phrased as a question instead of a statement. Nathan wondered how the vampire could stay so calm in this type of situation.

" He escaped through the door." The Doctor stated the obvious.

" Yes, but how did he escape through the door when it as locked?" Nathan listened intently to Theo's rising anger, wondering what The Doctor would reply.

" I unlocked the Door." Was all he said. _Obviously you did that, Doctor. What are you playing at?_ Camille seemed to want to know the same thing too.

"How?"

"Oh, I don't know. Skill?" He heard The Doctor joke mockingly. He could scarcely believe The Doctor was doing this. Was he trying to get himself killed?

" Doctor! Tell me!" Theo's voice.

"Sorry, but I was under the impression that you no longer had any leverage against me, and I don't want to tell you." Nathan was beginning to think The Doctor really was insane. What sort of idiot, alien or not, would provoke vampires that were craving your soul? Was The Time Lord really that stupid or did he have a plan? Nathan decided the only way to find out would be to continue listening.

" Don't mess with us Doctor!" Camille yelled.

"Steady! That could send me deaf!"

"It would not matter." It was Theo's voice, this time calm again. Nathan was intrigued.

"What do you mean?" Nathan listened intently.

" I mean, with what we plan for you it will not matter whether you are deaf or not. It does not really matter that the boy is gone, in fact, that is good."

"Why is that good? Now you have no leverage against me."

"It was risky, having him around. Especially near you." _What's that supposed to mean? Risky? _Nathan didn't have time to answer though,before he saw ducked into the nearest crevice in the wall, which was fortunately shrouded in shadow. The figure walked past, seemingly not noticing him, before continuing towards the doors. As she passed, he had to hold in his shocked gasp. The figure in front of him, about to go into the room with The Doctor, Camille and Theo was Clara, looking just as undead as before. Nathan could only imagine what the atmosphere must be like in the room.

"You called, master." Clara's unusually plain voice drifted to him through the walls.

"Yes, I did. I will be requiring your services momentarily, but first, let me finish my chat with our 'guest."

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. It was risky having that boy as close to you as he was. In fact, in fact, I'm surprised you even bought him at all." _Now this is getting interesting. Why am I risky? _

"He was determined to come. He wanted to find Clara. I couldn't talk him out of it, but believe me, I wanted to." Well, that much was true, Nathan supposed. He did want to find Clara, whether The Doctor wanted to or not.

Theo laughed. " Haha, The boy is determined, to determined, to save Clara. How Ironic." Now Nathan could definitely say he was confused. Everything Theo was saying was just making him considerably more confused.

"Why is that Ironic?"

"Because it is." Theo replied. "When you released the boy, Doctor, did you think about what would happen to him if you were to die?" Nathan listened intently. Surely The Doctor had actually thought about that. Right?

"Why? Am I going to die?"

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Nathan to, was intrigued and wanting to know the answer just as much as his older companion.

"What do you think he means?" Camille.

Nathan didn't know what happened next, but after a minutes silence, there was a gasping sound followed by a "No!" from The Doctor. Nathan dreaded to think what could have scared The Doctor so much, he hadn't even reacted that bad to seeing the new version of Clara.

"No, I will not become one of you."Nathan, having his answer, also had to contain his gasp of terror and repulsiveness.

"You are so determined to save Clara, but you are running out of time Doctor. She has until nightfall tonight, and it is mid-morning now. You know deep down that you are going to fail." Theo paused. "But, if you join us, you can be with her, forever, both of you immortal."

"Something tells me that won't be the case. You want me for something. What?" Nathan decided he didn't really want to know this but by now he wanted to many answers to leave.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Your machine, Doctor, only you can fly it. We need you to fly your machine, but also, because of your species, you would be the Ultimate Night Walker, our ultimate weapon with your mind."

"But don't you lose all memories when you are transformed?" The Doctor asked.

" Only humans do. You will lose all your unnecessary memories, but will keep the necessary ones, we think."

"You think?" Nathan could sense the worry in The Doctor's tone. He knew that if it were him, he would have been all over the place in fear right now.

"Yes, you see, you will be the first non human to have been transformed. We have never done anything like this before. As for your memories, we have a little potion that will enable you to keep the memories we want you to keep, and nothing more." _So, they want to turn him into one of them so he can fly the TARDIS and become a weapon._

"And what if it fails?" Nathan held his breath.

"At best you die. At worst you become a mutation, a monster." Nathan gulped.

"You can't do this! You don't know what your doing!" Although he didn't know what was happening, Nathan could imagine that The Doctor was struggling in Camille's grip.

"Oh, but we do Doctor." This time it was Camille that spoke.

"Then at least let me find Nathan, get him out of here. I'll wipe his memory so he can't remember. You have no reason to harm him." The Doctor pleaded. _Wipe my memory? How can he wipe my memory? Why would he want to? Does he think I'll just go and blab to everyone?_ Nathan thought irritably. The only reason he wasn't angry was because The Doctor wanted to protect him.

"You have my word that no harm will come to the boy. It was never my intention to harm him anyway. That wouldn't have boded well for any of us. Now, enough idle chit chat. Clara?" _What does he mean it was never his _intention_ to harm me?_ With every sentence he listened to, the young boy was becoming more and more confused. It was only intrigue hat kept him crouched in the dark crevice. "Come here, my dear." Theo must have pulled out something edible if his next words were anything to go by.

"Give him this." He heard footsteps as someone moved. "Wait!" Yelled The Doctor. "At least answer me one more question!" Nathan heard the urgency inside The Doctor's tone and knew the situation must have been getting dire. "Enough!"

"Now, Now, sweetheart. I will answer his question, whatever it may be." Nathan began to get the impression that Theo was up to something more than he was getting at.

The Doctor asked his question. " There is one thing I don't understand. Camille. She is clearly a night walker like you, but she can go out in light, her skin is warm and she can change her eye colour. She also has that hypnotic power. So I want to know what she is." That was a good point actually. In fact, now The Doctor had voiced the question Nathan desperately wanted to know the answer. " She is a night walker, but she is different. When she was bitten, her transformation was only half complete. She was injured during the process, which meant that she was only half transformed. We were surprised she did not die. She is able to swap between human and Night Walker as she pleases, when she pleases, hence why she can change her eye colour and go out in light. As for her power, no one can explain it. She is truly one of a kind, and a fitting wife." Theo finished, and Nathan felt like the final piece of the puzzle had finally fit into place. The Doctor took the words out of his mouth.

"She's your wife?" The Doctor asked in awe. There was no more noise after that, expect for the sound of scuffling feet and a gurgling noise, as though something was being forced down their throat.

"Stop! You can't do this! You don't know what your doing!" The Doctor's voice was frantic, more frantic than Nathan had ever heard it. Whatever was happening in there must have truly been terrible.

"Stop him! What's he doing?!" Camille sounded really angry, and Nathan was barely holding back from opening the doors to see what was happening.

"Clara, please don't do this! This isn't who you are. You need to fight it Clara.!" Nathan's heart actually went out to The Doctor. It must be torture to have someone you care about so much do this to you.

"What did he want?" Nathan didn't know what they were talking about, until he remembered what happened when Clara chased them last time. The Doctor had used that sonic device. Perhaps that was what he was after now.

"What is that?" Camille asked, curiously. "What does it matter?" Asked Theo, before turning to address The Doctor. "The Doctor is powerless to stop us. In a matter of hours he will become one of us, forever."

"You can't do this! Please!" The Doctor yelled. "But, Doctor, you have failed. You have lost your TARDIS and you have lost Clara. Now you have no hope in returning her to her original state. And all along you have been protecting the one person who could have given you everything back. You have been protecting the one person who could have destroyed us all." Nathan had no idea what Theo was talking about now. He figured that perhaps the situation was getting to his head. "You know who the key is." The Doctor practically whispered in realisation.

"I do. I am surprised you have not realised before. Did you not notice his spectacular bravery? Did you not notice that he was eleven years old, the proper age? Did you not notice that he seemed to surprise you? Even when you told him your life story? Did you not notice how he didn't seem all to scared by us? Really, Doctor, are you as clever as they say?" He paused, before continuing. Nathan remembered the story Theo had told them earlier about the human child who had the power to destroy the Night Walkers. He pressed his ear closer to the wall in anticipation, awaiting the name. When he did, he felt his entire world come crashing down around him. It felt as though he could no longer breath, that his lungs were no longer taking in air. He now knew the name of the key.

Nathan.

He was the key.

* * *

**SO, Nathan knows he is the key. What's going to happen next? Review to find out! **


	22. Chapter 22

**_Here's the next chapter!_**

* * *

Chapter

_Burning. _His entire being was burning. He felt like his body was being ripped apart, like his soul was being pulled out of him, leaving a burning sensation in it's wake. He couldn't remember how he had ended up like this. All he knew was that he would do anything for it to end, even if it meant dying, which he was sure he was doing anyway. He couldn't remember who he was, where he was or why he was there. He couldn't remember anything. His only thoughts were of this agonising pain coursing through his body at a rapid speed. He just wanted it to stop.

XXX

It was him. The key was him. He had to die to save Clara. Nathan had gone into shock. His breathing was rapid and raspy. His palms were sweating uncontrollably and his mind was going round in continuous circles. _It's me. How can it be me? Why is it me?_ But the one thought that was occupying the vast majority of his mind was "_What do I do now?" _That was the question though. What should he do next. He could run as far away from this place as possible and try to forget, although how one forgot an experience like this Nathan was unsure, or he could go in there and help The Doctor and save Clara, but it would cost him his life. Nathan sat like this, shocked and pondering, for several minutes. There was no longer anyone talking or shouting in the room but Nathan wouldn't have heard them anyway in the state his mind was in. It would be so easy to just run away and try to forget, to act like nothing had happened. These things needed him alive after all. Nathan was beginning to think that that may have been why he always returned safely after a night of scavenging. He always had the feeling someone was watching him, but never anything more than that. It would be easier to move on with his life with the reassurance that these Night Walkers did not want him dead. But it would be much harder to live with the guilt. How could he live with himself if he abandoned Clara and The Doctor, when he knew he had the power to save them. He might not have been the one to physically murder them but he would have just stood by and watched when he could have stopped it, which made him just as responsible as Theo and Clara. If it was just about saving The Doctor and Clara, Nathan would have done it in a heartbeat. The Doctor had lost so much already, and really was a man, be it human or Time Lord, or honour. Clara, for the little time he had known her as a human, seemed kind and caring. She was there to listen to him. Nathan didn't know two people who deserved it more. But I wasn't just about saving them. To save them he had to die. It was the only way. He would have to give up his life to save them. Nathan reflected back on his life. His parents thought of him as nothing more than a charity, somewhere they could get food. They didn't really love him. He hadn't done anything with his life. Okay, he was only eleven, but still, he hadn't tried to make something for himself. His parents hadn't sent him to school, insisting that surviving was more important. Nathan had always felt different, like he never belonged where he was in the world, and looking back, perhaps this was why. He was different. He had a soul inside of him, a vampire's soul. Perhaps it was always meant to be this way. Perhaps he was always meant to die. He had made up his mind, he knew what he was going to do. He was not going to abandon The Doctor and Clara. He would save them. He would die.

* * *

_**Please review!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Here's the next chapter **

* * *

Chapter

Theo smiled maliciously as he watched The Doctor writhing in pain, strapped down on the stone table. Camille stood to his right.

"Are you sure it's working?" She asked. Theo smiled back at her reassuringly. "Yes." His answer was short, but he knew he didn't have to elaborate more because Camille was smart. Sure enough, she smiled. "I cannot wait to see him transformed. It will be so much fun, having complete control over the Last of The Time Lords and his TARDIS." She was honestly excited, of that Theo could tell. He was glad she was happy, truly he was. He may not have a soul but he loved her, with everything he had. He wanted to make her happy. He was just about to speak again when the door burst open, revealing a figure stood in the darkened corridor.

XXX

Having made his decision, Nathan got up out of the crevice, which had been his hiding spot, and walked over to the double doors. He thought he could hear conversation inside, but it was quiet and he couldn't pick up the words or the voices. He suddenly dreaded what he was going to find inside. He knew what Theo and Camille had done to The Doctor and Clara, but to know it and to see it were two completely different things. Still, he had made up his mind, and with that he pushed the doors open.

They swung back, hitting the wall as they did, and caused the occupants in the room to spin round in shock. Theo and Camille were stood side by side, standing over a stone table with a figure lying down writhing in pain. Nathan felt the bile rise in his throat as he realised who it was.

"Is this him?" Clara's voice pulled his eyes away from the ghastly sight, and towards her instead. She was standing in the shadows, in the corner of the room, which was probably why he hadn't noticed her first.

"Yes. This is him." It was Camille who answered, which surprised Nathan. "Troublesome little thing he is too. Always getting in people's way." She sneered, eliciting a reaction from Theo.

"Well, hello. You must be Nathan. It is an honour to be introduced to you properly. Last time we met, it wasn't under the best of circumstances. I am Theo" He took a step towards Nathan, who instantly recoiled.

"Stop!" He yelled. " Stop what your doing to The Doctor!" He didn't know if it was even possible, but it was worth a try.

"What are you going to do if we don't? Your nothing but a little boy." She sneered at him, but evidently she did not expect an answer.

"I am the key. I will do the only thing I can do. I will die." His voice didn't quiver or shake, which made Theo's lips press together in a deep frown.

"Now, now. Let's not be to hasty. I'm afraid it's to late for us to undo what is already done, but that does not mean you have to die. Join us. Not as an immortal obviously, but as a human. You could live among us and we would protect you, keep you safe."

Nathan felt utterly repulsed at the offer. "I will never join you, for as long as I shall live." Theo's face darkened to anger.

"Then I'm afraid you leave me no choice. Clara?" Clara advanced out of the shadows, and looked at Theo expectantly.

"Yes, master?"

"Get him, but don't kill him. I want him locked up." Clara nodded her head and turned towards Nathan, who was quickly scanning the room for anything he could use. He needed to think, and fast. His eyes darted around every inch of the darkness, trying to find something he could use, but there simply was nothing. The room was empty except for the stone table, the occupant of which was still writhing in pain. He was just about to give up and run, when he noticed something lying on the floor, no more than two metres from him. It was The Doctor's sonic device. He could use that to buy him some time, while he found something sharp enough he cold use to mortally wound himself. Clara, who was no more than a metre away from Nathan, seemed to be toying with him. She was walking slow, slow enough for him to think he had a chance of escape, but Nathan knew that as soon as he ran, she would run, and not at human speed either. Taking his chance, he ducked underneath her, and managed to get past her. Then he was slammed brutally down to the floor as Clara grabbed hold of his ankle, cutting of his blood supply. He scrambled around on the floor, trying to reach the sonic, and his fingers brushed against it, but he was unable to pick it up. He had failed The Doctor and Clara. But then, his luck changed as Clara turned round to address her superiors.

"Where shall I take him, master?" Nathan took his chance. While she had turned round, she had given him the few extra inches of space he needed to reach the screwdriver. He extended his fingers as far as he could, and quickly grasped the device securely within his hand, thanking anything that he could.

" Take him the tower. The one that's still standing." Theo ordered. As Clara turned round to look at him, he hid the screwdriver behind his back, not wanting her to see. She hoisted him up to his feet, but kept a secure grip on his arm, but luckily it wasn't the one that was hiding the screwdriver. It was as she started to lead him out that he decided it was time to act. He bought his other hand from around his back, and held the sonic out in front of him, towards Theo and Camille.

"Stop, or I will use it." He ordered.

Theo simply laughed, confusing Nathan. " What are you going to do with that?" Then he turned to Clara once more. "Take him away."

"This!" Nathan yelled as he fumbled with the buttons on the screwdriver. He pressed his thumb down on the biggest one, hoping it would work, and prayed. He was not disappointed as an ear splitting buzzing and whirring filled the room. Almost instantly Clara released him, bringing her hands to her ears to try and block out the pain. Theo's response was the same, screeching and screaming in pain. Camille however, was not unaffected, but it did not have the same affect. Instead of screeching and screaming like the others, she just dropped to the floor, limp, and did not get back up, although Nathan knew she wasn't dead. After a minute, Clara and Theo, too, slumped to the floor, unmoving. Nathan waited a second longer before turning the screwdriver of, relieving the room of the noise. He knew he didn't have long as he darted out of the room, in search of an object he could use. It needed to be sharp. He darted out of the oak doors and down the corridor, looking everywhere for anything he could use, but there was nothing. The only thing in this castle was doors, and lots of them were useless anyway, having rotted away. All that was left were frayed edges and sharp pieces of wood. _Sharp! It's sharp! That's it!_ All he needed to do was break off a piece of the wood, enduring it was sharp enough, and he would have his weapon. He ran to the closest door, and went inside, just in case and of the Night Walkers showed up. Nathan thought it strange, that so far the only Night Walkers he had seen were Camille, Theo, and now Clara. He had expected a whole castle full. Oh well, that was a good thing. He used both his hands to yank a piece of wood of of the door. It didn't take much effort, considering that the door was rotten anyway, and soon he was left with a reasonably sharp piece of wood. That's when he heard it. Footsteps. Footsteps coming down the corridor. He backed away, knowing the half rotten door would only partly conceal him, but as he did, he bumped into something hard and solid. Turning round, he looked behind him and froze at what he saw. There, in front of him, good as new, was the TARDIS. At least, it looked like what The Doctor had described because Nathan had never actually seen the TARDIS before. All the lights were off, which is probably why he hadn't seen it in the first place. It felt ironic thought, that he had found the TARDIS when it was too late. The Doctor was being turned into a Night Walker right now, and only he could stop it. With these thoughts, Nathan returned to the task in hand. He crouched down, lying on the dusty floor, peering underneath the door. He could no longer hear any footsteps and he could see nothing either. But he did know one thing. He was running out of time. He needed to save The Doctor now and then Clara would be okay.

He opened the door and ran back the way he came, back toward The Doctor.

* * *

**Worth a review?**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hi guys! SO sorry i haven't uploaded in ages, been busy with other, boring tasks. Hope your still interested. Please enjoy! I'm sure a lot of you are going to hate me after this chapter...**_

Approaching the wooden doors of where he knew The Doctor to be, Nathan couldn't help but release a sigh when he saw that they were still open, exactly as he had left them. That meant that either the Vampires were still unconscious, or they had left in pursuit, but either way it gave Nathan more time to do what needed to be done.

Running back into the room, as fast as his legs would carry him, what Nathan saw made his heart flutter in shock and fear. The Doctor, still strapped to the stone table, face white as chalk, had stopped writhing around in pain, instead being completely still. That couldn't be good. That meant that either The Doctor was dead, or the transformation was complete. Nathan hoped it was the latter, purely because if The Doctor was actually dead then there would be nothing he could do. The second thing he noticed was that Theo, Camille and Clara had gone, more than likely searching for him. Quickly, Nathan ventured over to the stone table in which The Doctor was imprisoned, to see that The Doctor was still breathing, albeit slowly, which meant the Transformation was only minutes away from being completed. Nathan had to act now.

" I thought I'd find you here." He turned round, having failed to register the figure stood in the doorway. " You thought right then." Theo smirked sardonically. " The process is nearly complete. Soon, The Doctor, Last of the Time Lords, the lonely traveller, the oncoming storm, will become A Night Walker. He will lead us into a new age, him and his machine, by my orders, and no one will be able to stop me."

"I will."

"Are you really willing to risk your life to save two people you hardly know?" Theo sounded curious, although Nathan suspected he already knew the answer.

" You know the answer to that question, Theo." In confirmation, Nathan raised his hand that held the wood, which had been obscured from view by the sacrificial table, and aimed it at his heart, fully intending to strike. Theo's face went from curious and smug to scared and shocked in less than a second.

"No!" He yelled. "You will not do this!" He was angry, but Nathan wasn't scared.

" Who's going to stop me? You? If you take so much as a step forward then I will strike." He wasn't bluffing.

To Nathan's surprise, Theo, who had moments before been scared and angry, smiled.

"Not me." Before Nathan had time to contemplate The King's words, a sudden wind accompanied by a blur, entered the room, and Nathan found his arms pinned behind is back.

"There's a good boy." Camille entered the room, going to stand beside her husband, leading Nathan to the conclusion that Clara was the one restraining him.

" Let go of me!"

"Not going to happen." Camille replied in a sing song voice.

"This isn't right! You can't just do this to people, against their own will!"

At this, Theo laughed. " Can't I? We'll just see about tha-" Theo was interrupted by a sudden groan, coming from beneath them all. Turning as much as Clara's iron grip would allow, he saw that The Doctor had, at last, woken.

"The moment of truth, at last." Whispered Theo, so quiet that Nathan had to strain to hear him.

Theo nodded towards the now silent Camille, who slowly edged forwards, towards where The Doctor was restrained, and reached down to undo his metallic restraints.

Theo edged forward in anticipation, not knowing what to expect from his new creation. Nathan wished he could turn around.

No sooner had Camille removed the shackles, there was a blur as a figure moved from one place to another, and complete silence as everyone realised who that figure was.

"Doctor..." Nathan couldn't help when the strangled whisper escaped him. It was just so... different,looking at the man who had bore his soul to him, now transformed into an immortal, soul sucking monster. Nathan clung to the idea that there could still be a chance that The Doctor was still himself, still alive.

Nathan's hopes were shattered as he saw The Doctor's eyes. They were a deep crimson red, and they were looking right at him, hungrily. Nathan shivered, almost subconsciously, at the look The Doctor, or whatever he was now called, was giving him. Theo seemed to pick up on it too.

"Now, now, Doctor, leave the delicious human boy alone. We need him alive." When The Doctor's intentions were revealed, Nathan felt sick to his stomach.

"But I'm so hungry..." The Doctors new, dark, deep voice, trailed off.

"You will control yourself, Doctor!" Theo's voice, although he wasn't shouting was strict and firm, although it was clearly strained.

For a moment,when The Doctor didn't say anything,Nathan thought he would obey Theo, but less than a second afterwards, Nathan found himself flying across the room, hitting the stone wall with more force than he felt necessary, temporarily dazed.

"Someone grab him!" Nathan was able to register, in his fuzzy mind, that it wasn't Theo who spoke, but a woman, probably Camille, since she was second in command. Nathan expected an icy pair of hands to capture him once more, so when they didn't he was utterly confused.

The black spots in his vision faded, and Nathan looked around. Theo was stood, anger burning brightly on his face, exactly where he had been before. Camille, along with Clara, were holding a frantically struggling Doctor in place, clearly finding it difficult. The eleven year old could still scarcely believe that this thing, this abomination, in front of him, was The Doctor, although Nathan knew he wasn't The Doctor any more. The Doctor wouldn't be here to help him. It was all down to him. He was the key. With this fact fresh in his mind, Nathan allowed his eyes to roam around the dark room, searching for his piece of wood.

At first, he couldn't see it in the dim light of the room, but, about to give up, he located it at the other end of the room. He had to reach it, before it was to late for everyone.

" What are we supposed to do now?" Camille yelled, seeming tired.

"Just make sure he doesn't get the boy!"

"And how am I supposed to do that? Hold him all night?" Sarcasm was Camille's speciality, that Nathan already knew.

" I don't know, dear, just do it! You're supposed to be clever!" By now, Nathan had taken advantage of the vampire's constant bickering, using it to his advantage. He had been crawling, closer and closer, to his death, The Doctor and Clara's salvation.

" This was your idea! You wanted him to become one of us! It isn't my fault if you can't control him!" Camille screamed, outraged.

"He's just hungry, is all! I wouldn't mind if the boy wasn't the key!" Nathan was silently praying that none of the Night Walkers would notice what he was doing, or else it was the end of everything. He only had about three or four metres to go.

"Well, then I suggest you get him something to eat!Fast!"

" Clara!" Theo ordered. " Go out and find us a human. You must hurry. It will be light soon." Theo warned. Clara nodded her head, showing that she heard and would obey her master, before dropping The Doctors icy arm, leaving the job of restraining him purely to Camille. So far so good, he thought. If Clara left, and with Camille holding The Doctor, only Theo would be able to stop him, and he could use himself as a bargaining tool. Seeing Clara approach, at walking pace, he crawled, as quickly as he could, into a dark, shadowed area, hoping none of the other Night Walkers would notice.

"Now, what do we do with him?" Camille asked, anger contained, as Clara left the room.

Theo laughed, as though the answer was obvious. "Well, if we get the boy out of here, The Doctor will no longer be able to smell human blood, and will be less tempted, until Clara comes back." That's when Theo realised something was wrong. Nathan, from the dark corner he was hiding in, could make out the worry, fear and anger once again becoming visible upon the King's face.

"What's wrong?" Camille asked, not sensing his worry.

Instead out answering, Theo said, " Look around you Camille. What don't you see?" He asked, and that's when Nathan knew they were on to him. It would be mere seconds until they found him, although Camille was limited to what she could do whilst holding The Doctor back.

"I don't understand..." Camille's voice trailed off, confused.

" Who else, apart from Clara is missing?" Nathan was surprised Theo was still calm, and not shouting and raging, as he usually would be in this sort of situation.

Camille's eyes widened in shock as she realised what Theo was implying. "The Boy!" She gasped.

"Find him!" Roared Theo, anger once more present in his voice, clearly worrying over the fate of his future.

Nathan tried to squeeze further into the darkness, as though if he pushed hard enough, he would sink into the walls, invisible.

"How do you propose I do that?" Camille indicated the still struggling figure of The Doctor, still restrained by herself.

" I don't care how you do it! Just find him!" It was at that moment that the doors to the room burst open, revealing Clara and an unmoving human figure, held in her hand, being dragged along the floor, intended as a meal.

" Here, master." Clara, no emotion in her eyes whatsoever, simply dropped the body on the floor at Theo's feet.

" Camille, let The Doctor feed." Camille, smiling now, led the newly transformed Doctor over to his next meal, his eyes burning red. Feeling sick to his stomach, knowing what was going to happen, what he was going to witness, Nathan decided that he had to act now, whilst he was still unseen.

He crept forward, slowly yet quickly, until he heard something that would make his blood freeze for the rest of his life.

" You may eat." Nathan couldn't tear his gaze away from the horrific sight, as The Doctor, hungry for blood and souls, bent down to consume his first kill. Nathan caught a glimpse of his pearly white fangs, sharper than the sharpest knife edge, and shivered from fear. The Doctor's head got lower and lower, until his teeth were mere inches away from the humans neck.

"Stop!"

Everyone, including the ravenous Doctor, looked up at the authoritative voice, curious as to who had stopped their proceedings.

"Well, well, it appears you never left." Theo's voice was quiet, yet still held that same malice in as always.

" I did not. I have been here the whole time, hiding in the shadows, waiting to stop you." He wasn't scared, and even if he was he wouldn't show it.

" But I am afraid that is never going to happen. Clara?" Once again, Clara approached Nathan, who still had a few tricks up his sleeve.

"Not so fast." He said, pulling up the sharp end of the wood, aimed at his stomach. The Doctor, at the sight of Nathan once more, had to be held back by Camille, although he wasn't struggling as much as before, perhaps the human body below him was just as tempting.

Theo looked scared, worried. " Now, now, Nathan, let's not be to hasty." Nathan smirked. "Why shouldn't I just kill myself now?" he asked, not sure why he didn't just get on with the inevitable.

Theo looked to Camille, who he saw was occupied with The Doctor, and then to Clara, who had stopped mid step at the threat Nathan was currently posing. " It would all be for nothing,my dear boy. You are already to late to save young Clara. It has already been two days. As for The Doctor, even if you die and he is Time Lord once more, he will no longer have his memories, and even if he did, without Clara he would be a wreck, surely you know that?" Nathan didn't answer, so Theo continued. " I admire you, Nathan, I really do. Stepping into this place, not knowing what you would find, all to save a girl you hardly know, but it's too late now, you have failed in your task. Why die now?" Theo finished, obviously expecting to have talked some sense into Nathan, which was why what happened next was a shock to everyone in the room, including Nathan himself.

" If I can't have them, neither can you."

He bought the wooden stake down, piercing his skin, pressing it into his stomach, deeper and deeper.

* * *

Hides behind bed. Reviews?


	25. Chapter 25

**I know i haven't updated in a while, and i apologize. However, the holidays are here now and you can expect regular updates. Please enjoy this Chapter. **

* * *

"No!" It was Theo's angry scream that pierced the air next.

Nathan, to his credit, didn't yell or scream in pain, just scrunched his brow in determination. He knew he was going to die, but that was a fate he had already accepted, and even if he had wanted to back out, which he most certainly didn't, it was too late now. He just had to hope it had worked.

Suddenly, a shrill scream filled the air, followed by a loud screeching that Nathan recognised from previous experience. Clara was screaming, hands pressing down on her ears, seemingly in sheer agony. Her red eyes were full of pain, agony and..._fear?_ Why would she be afraid? What could an Immortal being be afraid of. They were immortal after all. _Except they aren't_. The sudden realisation hit him full force. Clara was dying, and she knew it too. Nathan just hoped he wasn't too late to save her. In all the commotion, he had forgotten all about his fellow conspirator turned Night Walker, The Doctor. Lifting his head, Nathan saw that he too was clutching his head in pain, although he did not seem to be in as much pain as the others. What happened next was all a blur to the young boy. Clara and Camille, and The Doctor fell to the floor, unmoving, although Nathan hoped that Clara and The Doctor were still alive. Now that the initial shock had worn off, Nathan felt pain, worse than anything he had ever felt before,coming from his stomach, right where the stake was still protruding from his abdomen. His vision started to blur, whites spots forming and his legs started to turn to jelly. Then, he heard a voice.

"What have... you...done?!" Theo's voice rasped out, before he fell to the floor in a heap.

"What I had to." Was all Nathan replied before Theo collapsed to the ground.

That's when the pain became blinding. His legs gave way, and before he knew what was happening he was on the floor, a large pile of blood pooling around him. He knew these were his last moments, and closed his eyes, waiting to pass to the next world.

"Nathan?"

* * *

I know it was short but the next ones will be much longer. I have nearly finished this story. Here are only, maybe, four more chapters, at the most, left to write.


	26. Chapter 26

_**Hi, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! **_

* * *

Nathan looked up, in utter astonishment, at the voice that had called him, and found none other than Clara, eyes no longer red, staring at him in utter confusion. At least his sacrifice hadn't been for nothing.

XXXXX

Her head hurt. Not just a little, either. It felt as though someone had hit it numerous times with a hammer and then slammed her into a brick wall head first. Her mind was still fuzzy as she tried to remember what had happened to her. Where was The Doctor? Slowly, and a little unsure, she lifted her head up off the floor, which really didn't do her pounding headache any favours, but she continued anyway, not being one to give up. She was in a room, empty but for the stone table in the corner, which seemed familiar to her somehow and yet she couldn't recall where or how she had seen it before. Shifting her eyes away from the somehow familiar feature, she soon realised that it was the only other piece of furniture in the room. There was nothing else, which she thought was strange. Before she could dwell on her thoughts for long,though, she heard someone yelp in pain, and turned round to see a boy fall to the floor.

Feeling a new burst of energy rush through her, headache all but forgotten, she practically sprinted towards the fallen youth, worry eminent on her features. It wasn't until she got closer however that she realised the boy was awake, although his eyes seemed glassy and unfocused. She got that feeling, once again, that she had seen him somewhere before, and racked her brains, looking for the memory.

This time, she found she could remember who this boy was, where she had last seen him, how she had met him.

"Nathan?" She asked, in utter shock and astonishment. _What's going on?_ Now she really needed to find The Doctor; only he could explain what was going on.

Nathan looked up at her in bewilderment, he eyes still unfocused but still seeing, as though he couldn't believe who he was looking at.

"C..Cla...Clara." He managed after a lot of effort.

Clara, being as clever and observant as she was, knew something was wrong. "Nathan? What's wrong?" She bent down till she was on the floor with him, and placed her hand down on the floor to support herself, when she felt a wet, sticky substance. Bringing her hand back up from the floor, she saw that it was blood that covered her hand...Nathan's blood.

"Oh my god! Nathan, what happened?" In answer, Nathan looked down to his stomach. Clara followed his eyes, and almost screamed. Protruding from the boys stomach was a piece of wood, jagged and sharp at the edges. It looked to be in quite deep too. Blood was pooling around the wound and flowed onto the floor, meaning that by now Nathan was more or less lying in a swimming pool of his own blood.

"I h...had t...o. It was...the... only way..." Nathan's speech was slurring uncontrollably, and Clara, although she was no doctor, knew that was a bad sign.

"The only way for what?" She asked

"To... save you..." Nathan trailed off, leaving Clara even more confused than before.

"From what?"

"... Night...Wkr..." His speech was getting even worse. He didn't have much time left. Clara knew that if there was anyone who could help Nathan, it was The Doctor.

"Where's The Doctor? Nathan, where's The Doctor?" Nathan didn't answer for a second, and Clara grew worried. "Nathan! Nathan, can you hear me?" To her relief, he answered as best he could.

"...Be...ind...yo...u..."_Behind me? I'm sure I'd have noticed if The Doctor was stood behind me._ Except he wasn't standing. He was lying, unconscious, on the floor, the only sign that he was still alive was the shallow rise and fall of his chest. _This is bad. What could do that to The Doctor?_

"C...Clara..." She whipped her head back round, looking into the boys eyes. Nathan seemed to be summoning up all of his strength to speak without slurring his words.

"Thank...you. Tell ...Doctor... it was ...a ...pleasure..." Clara held the dying boy in her arms, the stake still stuck in his stomach. She hadn't had the nerve to pull it out. She couldn't.

"No! Don't say goodbye!" Clara yelled, tears starting to fall freely down her cheeks, dripping onto Nathan's ghost white face.

"..Goodbye..." His eye's drifted closed, slowly. Clara decided to keep him talking.

"The Doctor, he'll fix you up. He can fix everyone. Just hold on, Nathan. Please!" Clara's voice was raking with sobs and she was shaking back and forth, rocking Nathan, lying in her arms.

"Too..late... can you... do...me...a...fav...ur?" Clara didn't know how he could even ask. It wasn't like she could refuse him anything in his state.

"Of course." She sobbed.

The briefest trace of a smile crossed the boy's blue tinged lips, as though he found the situation amusing. He looked her directly in the eyes, before answering. "L...Live well." Those were the last words he spoke before his dull eyes slowly slipped closed.

"Nathan! Stay with me!" Clara begged. He couldn't die now. There was so much Clara didn't understand. So much that Nathan had to explain. He was eleven years old, still had his whole life ahead of him.

She tried frantically shaking him. "Nathan!" The tears were now coming faster and faster, falling freely down her face, unable to cease. The boy's skin was growing colder and colder, getting whiter and more corpse like each second, his life leaving him. There was only one person who could save him now.

"Hold on Nathan, Please!" She sobbed, before gently placing his head down to the floor and, still crying, made her way over to where The Doctor was still lying, unconscious.

"Doctor?" She crouched down. "Doctor? Can you hear me?" After a minute of so, which was more than Clara felt Nathan could spare, The Doctor moaned quietly.

"Doctor, can you hear me?" It was clear he could, because he opened his eyes and stared up at her, a mixture of confusion, shock and worry plastered on his face.

"Doctor?" Clara asked, her eyes red rimmed from the tears she had shed. Now Nathan had a chance at being saved. Now The Doctor could perhaps save him.

But then The Doctor diminished all those hopes with three simple words.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Nathan is nearly dead and The Doctor doesn't remember. What will happen next?**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi guys. After this there are maybe only two more chapter to go. I have started writing a hunger games fanfic, and have already posted some chapter, and would like your opinions on it. I would be grateful. **

* * *

Her first thought was that this was a joke, that she should just laugh, that The Doctor was trying to be funny. But The Doctor wouldn't do that. Not in a situation like this.

"What do you mean who am I? You know who I am." Clara was now more confused than ever. First she had woken up with a splitting headache in a room she had no memory of ever being in, then she had watched Nathan all but die to apparently save her, and now The Doctor, after having been unconscious, didn't recognise her.

"I don't know you." The look in his eyes made Clara's heart stop. In his eyes she saw fear, an emotion that she had never seen on The Doctor before, and it worried her.

"Doctor. It's me, Clara."

"I don't know anyone called Clara." The Doctor argued.

Clara figured that if she was going to convince The Doctor that he knew her, she was going to have to prove it to him first.

"You do know me. I'm Clara, the girl you travel with. Your a Time Lord, the last of your kind, and you have a time machine called a TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Your from the Planet Gallifrey. You've taken me to other planets, other times. There was a little girl, and she had to sing, to sacrifice herself for this creature who like stories. You tried to save her, by letting him absorb your stories, by letting him feed of you, but it wasn't enough. I gave it my leaf, the leaf that allowed my parents to meet, and it disappeared. Do you remember?" At The Doctor's blank look she continued. " You have take me and the kids I babysit to a theme park, only you got the timing a bit wrong and instead of a fun day out, you ended up battling inside your own head against a Cyber man, the children ended up in some sort of trance, and I ended up fighting Cybermen. You played chess. Do you remember that? Please say you do." To her dismay, The Time Lord shook his head. Clara grew impatient. "Please Doctor, Please remember. I'm Clara. Clara Oswin Oswald." She finished, not knowing what else to say to jog her friend's memory. It seemed that she didn't need to say anything else, however. At the mention of her name, The Doctor seemed to be deep in thought. As time went by, Clara thought he was going into some sort of shock, until her muttered some nearly inaudible words.

"Clara Oswin Oswald." Recognition flashed in The Doctor's eyes, and Clara knew he was remembering, although why here name was important enough for him to remember her by she didn't know. What was so special about her name?

She was pulled out of all her confusing thoughts by The Doctor.

"Clara!" He seemed to be looking a her like he hadn't seen her in ages, like the last time he'd seen her she was dead, which was why his next words confused her even more. " You're alive." Clara looked at him, bemused. Perhaps he still wasn't back to normal.

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" At this, The Doctor's face visibly paled, and it didn't escape Clara's notice.

"Doctor?" She pressed for an answer.

The Doctor paused for a moment, before replying casually. "You know what you humans are like. Have to look at ever new thing you see. What was that old saying?" He asked, thinking for a moment. "Ah, yes. Curiosity killed the cat." He said cheerfully, almost too cheerfully, Clara thought. He was hiding something, she knew, but what? She tried to think back to the last time she had seen The Doctor. She remembered Camille, remembered finding her, getting mad at The Doctor, arguing, The Doctor telling her he didn't want her around any more... leaving. Then noting. Her next memories skipped to waking up here, Nathan collapsing to the floor. Nathan! How could she have forgotten?!

"Doctor!" She practically shouted. "You have to help Nathan. He's dying!" She turned frantically on her heel and rushed over to the dying boy, currently obscured from The Doctor's view by the stone Alter.

Clara reached the young boy, and bending down, she saw that there was now a deep blue tinge to his lips, and his eyes were glassy.

"No..." The plea escaped her lips before she could help it. She was aware of The Doctor crouching beside her, but instead chose to keep her eyes glued to the figure lying in a huge pool of blood on the floor.

" He can't be dead." She replied firmly her voice steady despite the tears that were running down her cheeks. She looked up to The Doctor now, eyes pleading.

"Can you help him? I told him you could help him." The Doctor looked deep into her eyes, so deeply that she could read every emotion in them clearly. Anger. Sorrow. There was even guilt, she could tell.

"Clara, I..." The Doctor's voice, much more sombre than usual, was cut of by a nearly non existent one.

"Doctor..." Both Clara and The Doctor looked down to find Nathan staring at them. "You're... All right."

The Doctor, despite the situation, smiled his most dazzling smile. "Of course I am. You should know that, better than most people. I am an alien after all."

Nathan smiled weakly. " I d... did it. Saved... you...Clara...too." The Doctor replied. "You did. Not only that, but everyone in Nashville too."

Clara watched as the boy breathed his last, watched as his eyes grew far away and distant. She listened as he spoke his last words.

"... Goodbye..." All of a sudden Nathan's bod went limp in her arms. She shook him repeatedly, but to no avail. She knew deep down that he was gone, but her mind was in shock, didn't want to accept it. She reached down to where his heart would be, but instead of finding an existent beat, she was met with silence.

"He's dead."

* * *

**This is going to sound horrible, but his death was much easier to write than i thought. Maybe it was because i knew he was always going to die. Anyway, let me know what you think? What do you think is going to happen next? Are the Night Walkers really dead? What will the Doctor and Clara do with Nathan's body? Will Clara remember what happened to her? **

**Remember to read my hunger games fanfic. Thanks **


End file.
